


The King and the Albatross

by Arisprite



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fortune and curses, M/M, Pirates, Seafaring AU, description of drowning, in the nautical sense and otherwise, ships, some unsettling imagery, steampunk-ish technology including Kurogane's prosthetic arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Instead of the cross, the Albatross</i><br/>Around my neck was hung"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reluctantly retired Navy officer, Kurogane Suwa, is a man who believes in his own choices above all. But he discovers the meaning of fortune and curses when he rescues Fai from a lifeboat, bringing him aboard the merchant ship <i>Mokona</i>. Through adventures with storms, pirates, and a legend of the sea, the two men learn to feel a part of the crew... but can they prove that humans are worth saving when the very god of the sea rises up to take them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and the Albatross

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the 2016 Kurofai Olympics, with the prompt _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_. Please vote [here!](http://kurofai.dreamwidth.org/91778.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my coach [Badluck_koi](http://badluck-koi.dreamwidth.org/), and my dear friend and oft-editor[username_goes_here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/username_goes_here/pseuds/username_goes_here). Thanks you both for the excellent beta work and coaching through this story! Thank you to the facilitators of this contest, the other writers and the readers that made all this possible! 
> 
> The quote at the beginning is from Samuel Taylor Coleridge’s “The Rime of the Ancient Mariner”

The child desperately clung to the small rock. Waves crashed against the tiny body, and his fingers were white with fear, and anguish. Chains clinked on his wrists, lashing him down while the tide rose ever higher. His blond hair, ragged and soaked, was plastered to his head and neck. His clothes, just as ragged and soaked, were ripped.

Fai winced, his small throat closing at the flashes that came back to him: he and his brother had been playing. Then, his brother was missing. Gone. In the deep. Then anger, yelling, and cursing. Rough hands, and cold metal.

Fai sobbed, and choked on salty waves.

_Wish you, for your brother to be returned?_ whispered a voice. It seemed to come from the sea itself. Fai coughed, and cried, nodding involuntarily.

_Wish you, for him to live?_

“Y-yes,” Fai choked, his eyes saltier than the ocean. “Please…bring him back! Let me take his place!”

The voice was quiet, and Fai cried harder into the rock and ocean.

_I am the Sea King, and I can grant your wish… but only once my own wish has been granted. Will you lend your services to the Sea King, small human?_

The voice made the water tremble, and Fai did the same, his breath hitching. He shakily pulled himself from the water, and knelt on the craggy rock.

“King of the sea,” he began, in a tiny voice. “I am a bad omen. A-” he swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut. “A kinslayer! My- my brother is d-dead because of me, and the village has put me out here to drown - to drown like he did. How could I help a being such as you?”

The sea calmed a little, and lapped at the rock. The voice was loving, and gentle now.

_I must find something. Such a thing that can only be found by a human. Something that was stolen from me._

Fai sniffled, and wiped his face with a fist, looking so young. The chains on his wrists clinked.

“But I’m cursed with bad fortune… How could I accomplish anything for you?”

There was a momentary pause, and then the voice spoke again, and to Fai it was like the whole sea was surrounding him with warmth.

_Misfortune will not find you on the sea, so long as you follow my directions._

Fai let out a gasp, and bowed his head, crying in relief and sorrow. The sea waves brushed his knees, and salt crystals gathered on his chains, growing between the links until they broke apart. Fai, freed now, looked back at the village he’d come from, and then further out to sea.

“Where do I go, Sea King?” Fai asked. When a small boat appeared around the shoreline, empty and waiting for him, the unspoken suggestion became clear. Fai breathed a few times, and then stepped in. Looking back only once, he let fall two more tears.

“I’ll bring you back, Yuui. I promise.”

_____________

_Twenty years later_

Kurogane Suwa, ex-Lieutenant in the Empress's Navy, hissed as he looked up the rope ladder to the crow’s nest. With all the technological advances known to man, a sailing-steam ship still couldn’t bother to put in an elevator. He grit his teeth, reminded himself that he was the one who volunteered to receive the experimental steam prosthetic, reached up with his flesh right arm and pulled.

The climb was difficult. Understatement; it was hard as the rice cakes they had in their storage. But, since the _Mokona_ was a merchant vessel, she possessed no strict regulations, or hourly bells, like he’d come to expect on navy vessels, so the crow’s nest was often left untended. Kurogane took it upon himself to keep the watch, even if getting up the damn pole was a nightmare.

He’d lost his arm a year ago, in a naval battle. The island nation of Clow was at war with the mainland, and Fei Wong Reed had a mighty navy that dwarfed their own. He’d been given the option to fight one-armed, though the danger was high, or to receive a new arm at the cost of the navy. What they hadn’t told him was that the arm would be barely functional at best, and caused him enough trouble that once it was installed, he’d ended up resigning his commission anyway, because he was a danger to his crew. Needless to say, the navy paid him handsomely, and shut down the program for further testing.

Angry, and at wits’ end, Kurogane had signed aboard under Captain Sakura Kinomoto, as a hand on a voyage to Piffle, giving her fair warning that his use would be limited, though he’d keep his sword (an heirloom from his father) sharp. She’d smiled, shaken his right hand, and welcomed him aboard.

At twenty, she was a young, but capable captain, and had gained Kurogane’s respect in the few weeks he’d been aboard. Her crew loved her - some more than others. Syaoran Li, the first mate and navigator, in particular blushed red anytime he spoke to her. The rest were friend and colleagues, and even Sakura’s older brother Touya sailed under her as chief engineer, along with his partner Yukito as ship’s doctor. All in all, a fine ship, a fine crew, and a good first voyage after the months spent rooted in the hospital recuperating.

Kurogane wasn’t looking forward to it at all.

Still, the unwieldy arm carried him up the rigging and into the look out, with only the usual difficulty. Which only meant that the spasm that flashed down his side and back didn’t turn into twisting cramps, and the phantom pains in his metal wrist and fingers were bearable. The heat of the steam engine mounted in his shoulder didn’t grow hot enough to burn him, as it sometimes did when he overexerted himself, and he was able to reach the top in decent time.

It was high noon, with the wind backing easterly, that the _Mokona_ came upon a white fleck on the blue sea.

“Oi! Sighting off the port bow!” Kurogane yelled down, and below he saw Syaoran at the helm, look up from the wheel and peer left.

“What is it?” he called, and Kurogane already was training the spyglass towards the mystery object. He focused, and then zoomed and focused again, and then Kurogane could see that it was a lifeboat. A mounted motor, but not running - probably no way to ignite the steam engine - and some badly hung sail cloth to attempt to propel itself forward. Not even solar, just fabric, like the olden days. Kurogane looked harder for a survivor, and was rewarded. The angle of the boat edge dipped enough for him to see a length of white clad hip, a shoulder, and a flash of blond hair.

“Looks like a castaway, at the bottom of a lifeboat!”

Syaoran ordered the captain to be fetched, and brought the ship around to meet the lone boat. As they approached, Kurogane reached the deck (down was easier than up, and involved swinging) and leaned over the rail at the same time that Sakura did. They’d reached the boat, and a hook and line were reeling it in. The man hadn’t stirred.

“A castaway, Syaoran?” she asked, and Syaoran nodded, lowering his own glass.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Is he alive?” she asked, and Syaoran answered dutifully.

“I don’t know, Captain.”

Sakura nodded, looking worried, before she cut twinkling eyes towards Syaoran. “I’ve told you, you don’t have to say Captain after every phrase, Syaoran. We’ve been friends since we were children.”

Syaoran, as was usual, turned red.

“Right, Cap- Sakura.”

Sakura leaned over the rail, to peer into the boat.

“Hail!” she called, trying to wake the man lying in the boat. “Excuse me, are you alright?”

Kurogane saw the man stir before blondest head he’d ever seen popped up from the sailcloth and blinked at them all.

“Hello!” Sakura called, and the man below looked up and waved.

“Ahoy!” he yelled, his voice barely reaching Kurogane’s height. “Thank god you’ve found me!”

~

The man’s name was Fai D. Flourite, and he introduced himself with the entire flourish that the name implied. Kurogane ‘tched as he was brought round, after being cleared from the ship’s doctor.

Fai’s story was that he was lost at sea, his previous crew having perished in a storm. Syaoran hurried off to check the weather notices with a frown, while Sakura welcomed him aboard.

“We’ll carry you to the nearest port, if that’s agreeable to you?” she said, and he smiled.

“Of course, Captain-chan,” Fai said, with a polite bow, and a twinkling smile. “And what lovely green eyes you have.” Sakura giggled. Kurogane immediately disliked him.

He wasn’t alone. It was always tricky to bring someone aboard who wasn’t crew or officer. The ‘outsider’ mindset was strong at sea, and even Kurogane, hired on but recently, wasn’t trusted completely. Fai received murmurs in the mess, while he was given a tray of rice, and fish, and was poured a ration of sake.

“That’s your portion, Kurogane,” laughed Touya, referring to the small amount of sake they were allowed each night. “Since he seems to like you so much.”

Kurogane growled into his own food. It was true that Fai, after learning that he’d been the one to spot him, had latched onto him uncomfortably hard.

“I’ll sit by Kuro-pon,” Fai interjected, coming up behind him, and jostling him, as he sat at the bolted down table.

“What the hell did you call me?” Kurogane barked.

Touya laughed, and pointed his chopsticks at Kurogane.

“I told you.”

Kurogane kicked him, and then guzzled the rest of his wine.

“I’m going to go check on the helm,” Kurogane said. He left before Fai could do something dumb, like follow him. He headed to the deck, but heard hushed voices on the way up the ladder, in one of the few dark, private places aboard. He paused, not wanting to eavesdrop… but those voices sounded upset.

“-I understand…” trailed off the young man’s voice. It was Syaoran, not at the wheel, but in the dim light of the hatch, speaking to their captain. Kurogane froze, able to just see Sakura’s face. She was crimson, and looked terribly sad.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, and Syaoran turned his face away, staring into space for a moment. Then, he turned back and smiled bravely.

“It’s alright.” His voice was thick, hurting. “You’re the captain.”

Sakura nodded, looking small, while Syaoran scrubbed his face and then turned to climb up the ladder.

“I’m going to go take the helm from Yamasaki, Captain,” he said, formally. Sakura nodded, and then Syaoran was gone. Kurogane backed away, but not in time to miss hearing the small sob. He backed down the narrow hallway, in time to run into someone.

“Sh!” he said, turning and clapping a hand over his mouth, before the man could make a noise of surprise. Of course, it was Fai, looking at him with wide eyes. Kurogane released him with a ‘tch.

“What are you doing, Kuro-tan? Hiding in the dark~? Whatever for?” Somehow the man could make an innocent question sound dirty. Kurogane rolled his eyes, and would have shoved him if it wouldn’t make a noise.

“Shut up,” he said, gripping Fai’s coat shoulder. Fai peered around him, and saw Sakura, illuminated by the sunlight. She hadn’t noticed, and was pressing a hand to her mouth.

“Oh,” Fai said, voice suddenly soft. “Have they broken up? They were so cute…”

“They weren’t together, idiot,” Kurogane said quietly. “Guess this is why.”

“Are they not in love?” Fai asked.

Kurogane couldn’t deny it, but Sakura and Syaoran seemed determined to do so. Fai’s eyebrows lifted.

“Oh, I see.” Then sympathy flooded his face. “The poor children…”

“She’s the captain, and old enough to make her own decisions.”

Fai nodded, looking pensive. Sakura had gained control of herself, and climbed upwards while they waited. In the quiet she left behind, Fai spoke.

“What _is_ her story? She is so young to be a captain.”

Kurogane had been told by Yukito when he came aboard, and so relayed the facts.

“She grew up on this ship, her father used to captain it, and sail for Clow. When he died, she inherited it, and stayed.”

Fai hummed. “So, she was born on the sea, hmm?” he asked, and Kurogane half shrugged. Fai thought for a moment, before turning to Kurogane, with an alarming bright smile.

“Kuro-tan, come take a turn around the deck with me?”

“Why do you keep talking crap?”

“Well, you did rescue me. Without your sharp eye…” Fai trailed off, and raised a knowing eyebrow.

“I should have let you fry out there.”

~~

“Ah ha ha, Kuro-chann, come catch me!”

Fai was being ridiculous, as was becoming usual. And Kurogane shouldn’t rise to the bait, but something about his silly grin, and unserious demeanor annoyed him enough that he drew his sword and made chase.

“You stupid idiot, just shut up!” he yelled, as Fai bounced around the quarterdeck. Sakura was at the rail, and Syaoran at the helm, and they both startled to see Kurogane charging Fai like a bull.

“Kuro-wawa, you mustn’t frown so much, you face will stick that way!” Fai said, laughing as he ran from one side of the rail to the other. Kurogane followed him, but the damn fool was agile, and Kurogane still didn’t move well since his arm had been replaced.

“Hey you two, you’re going to break something,” Syaoran chided, looking alarmed, but Sakura was hiding a smile, so Kurogane continued chase.

There was little room aboard a ship in general, but Fai managed to find the most winding path from stem to stern, hanging off the front part, all the way to leaping up on the backmost rail. He weaved in between the rigging of ropes and power lines, and Kurogane followed after him, roaring all the while. Above them, the solar sails turned to face the sun.

Fai was laughing, and called back. “Kuro-woof gives a good chase! Who’s a scary sea doggy?”

“I’ll show you sea doggy!” Kurogane yelled, and Fai bounced away, noodle like, while Kurogane went after him, sword swinging.

Then, Fai grabbed some of the rigging, and began climbing. He was gripping a rope ladder, smiling to himself at making the chase harder. Kurogane paused, knowing that the rigging was not an easy place for him. It also wasn’t a place that non-sailors should go. It was easy to fall in general, and the masts, crossbeams, and jibs above housed the expensive and important solar sails. This gave them their power, and supplemented the steam engine. There was also a certain comfort for sailors at having rope and sailcloth above them, even if the cloth was a pinkish orange, metallic sheet of glowing light cells that caught the wind and sunlight.

“Come down, you idiot!”

But Fai only glanced over his shoulder, and sent him a mocking grin as he stood on the deck.

“Aw, is Kuro-tan worried about me?” he said, and Kurogane growled, and sheathed his sword, to begin to climb up after him.

“Kurogane, don’t go up after him” It was Touya, who watched Fai climb up with disapproval.

“Someone’s gotta bring him down.”

Touya shook his head, and turned away.

“If he falls, it’s his own bad luck.”

Kurogane gave him a sharp look, but then turned his attention to the ladder, where Fai was hanging a good twenty feet above him, waving. He growled, and climbed, carefully.

“You damn fool, you shouldn’t be up here!” Kurogane barked at him, as Fai trilled laughter. “You’re gonna break something!”

When he was close enough to grab, he reached out for Fai’s ankle, only to have the fool defy gravity and jump to another rope ladder, catching himself on a cross beam. The cross beam should have been fine, but because of some flaw in the rigging or beam itself, couldn’t take the weight of a person swinging to it. It creaked alarmingly, and then cracked. Fai glanced up at the beam he was holding, with wide eyes, but it was too late to swing to safety. The beam, and solar sail that was curled up beneath it, rolled and Fai with it, coming unattached from the main mast, and crashing down into some other ropes. Fai shouted, and Kurogane surged forward, reaching out with his mechanical arm, and bracing himself. By some miracle, he caught Fai’s collar, and dragged him towards him, and into a tangle of ropes. But the sail was heading downwards.

They were close enough to the edge that the swaying of the ship sent them, and the sail out to hang over the water. The sail went down and splashed, to cries of alarm from below, while Fai and Kurogane hung on, until they swung back over the deck.

There was a moment of quiet, and then Kurogane sent the most foul of glares he could manage to Fai, who clung just below him.

“Look what you’ve done, you idiot!” he barked, and Fai cringed, and laughed awkwardly.

~~

There was a thorough dressing down waiting for them below, mainly from Touya, whose engineering expertise they’d just ruined.

“That was a valuable piece of equipment, and who knows how much damage it took from that fall!” he said, hands on his hips. “You’re damn lucky it’s got a tracking beacon, cause someone’s going to have to go and get it.”

Sakura backed Touya, and Kurogane volunteered to go out on the long boat, and get it back. Unfortunately, Fai also said he would help, since it was his fault. It was true, but that didn’t mean Kurogane wanted him along. He said as much to Sakura, as he uncovered the long boat they’d take. Fai was down the other side, loosening the ropes to lower the ship to the sea.

“He’s not a member of the crew. What if he isn’t trustworthy?”

Sakura eyed him, unsympathetically. “Are you saying you can’t handle yourself, seaman?”

Kurogane deflated, and waved to Fai to follow.

~~

Thank the gods for onboard motors, Kurogane thought as they sped through the water. If they’d had to row, this would have taken forever.

He eyed the small device in his hands, and adjusted their course a little to the starboard side. In front of him, Fai tilted as the ship went right, and then corrected himself, like a dog in an automobile.

The screen showed a small blip ahead of them, still a few miles out - the location of the tracking device. It used the same technology as the solar sails, and light pulsed along the power sails on the side, as they used it as a guide.

Fai was bothering him, as usual. But currently, instead of blathering on, he was being silent. He stared forward as they went, face to the spray, and chin plopped in his hand. After a while, Kurogane could take no more, and spoke.

“What’s with you?” he asked gruffly, and Fai started, turning in his seat.

“Mh? Oh, nothing, nothing…” Fai said, his eyes trailing back to the horizon. “Dear Sakura-chan is a capable captain, isn’t she?”

Kurogane narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the topic.

“Yeah,” he grunted. Fai sighed, and looked out into the distance. “Born on the sea, eyes green as the water, and named for a flower. You know there’s a sea shanty that talks about a girl like that, who rules the waters. A princess.”

“That’s dumb. No one rules the ocean.”

Fai was quiet, and dipped his fingers into the water, sending up a spray. He laughed as he shook off the droplets.

“It’s bad luck it fell, isn’t it?” he asked, changing the topic.

Kurogane huffed. “Luck is that we didn’t fall with it.”

Fai chuckled. “I never would have guessed. Kuro-pu is an optimist.”

“I’m a realist.” Kurogane focused on the tracker in his hand.

Fai laughed. “That makes perfect sense, from what I know of you.”

Kurogane ‘tched, annoyance making him flush. “You don’t know me,” he said, and Fai smiled widely, and leaned back against the rim of the boat.

“You’re right, what do I know?” he said, and Kurogane growled.

“Well what about you then?” he demanded, and clarified when Fai looked confused. “Optimist, pessimist, or whatever.”

Fai smiled again. “The glass is always half full for me, of course.”

“Of course it is,” Kurogane said, not believing him for a moment.

~~

The sun was high in the sky, beating down on them, by the time they came upon a stretch of land. The signal tracker was in Fai’s hands now, as Kurogane steered, and according to Fai’s reports, it was still in a straight line towards the island.

“Um,” Fai said, and Kurogane got a sinking feeling.

“What is it?” he asked, and Fai held up the small device, which had a suspiciously blank screen. No blips in sight. “What’d you do to it?”

Fai lifted his other hand up. “I didn’t do anything to it! Kuro-pon is the one that held it last.”

“You held it while it broke, you dumbass!” Kurogane said, reaching out for the device. His machinated hand on the rudder slipped, unwieldy as it was at times, and the boat jerked.

“Whoa!” Fai lost his balance, and then Kurogane watched in horror as the device jumped out of his hand, and fell into the ocean with a plop. Fai leaned over to watch it sink, while Kurogane stared in horror at him, and then turned back to shrug. “ _That_ wasn’t my fault.”

“So, you admit that breaking it was your fault?” Kurogane shouted, and Fai only smiled. “You idiot, that means we can’t get the sail back, that _you_ broke in the first place!”

“Nonsense, Kuro-chi, we’ll just land on the island, and look around. It can’t be that far.”

Kurogane pointed to the island. Now that they were closer, he could see the stretch of beach, the hill rising up in the middle of a forest of palms, and even a waterfall off to the side.

“You think we’ll be able to just waltz around, and it’ll magically appear? That island’s huge!”

Fai leaned forward, and fluttered his eyelashes. “Why Kuro-sama, I didn’t know you danced,” he crooned, and Kurogane roared, but didn’t take his hands off the wheel to throttle him like he wanted to.

“Shut up!” He convinced himself that the heat in his ears was sunburn. Fai only laughed, reaching out to poke Kurogane’s cheek. Kurogane didn’t dare lift his flesh hand from steering, in case they jolted again, and Fai probably knew that.

“Touya-kun is going to be mad you lost more of his equipment-”

“ _I_ lost?”

“-So, we have to go at least look~”

Kurogane huffed, but he knew that Fai was right, and they couldn’t go back without at least trying to find it. “Fine, we’ll land. But only to look around. If we can’t find it, we’re leaving.” 

Kurogane slowed them down, and steered towards the island’s large flat beach. The white sand was hard to look at, and the sun’s glare was giving Kurogane a headache. They hadn’t prepared to be out this long, and the heat and company were getting on his last nerve.

The bottom of the boat brushed land, and then Fai bounded out of the boat, splashing like a seal in the water. Kurogane followed, grumbling as he dragged the boat up the shore. By himself.

The beach was empty of even driftwood, and the forest ahead of them was thick with trees and plants. The whole place was silent, even more so than he might have expected, save for the roaring of the waves. It always seemed so much louder on land. Kurogane set the boat on dry sand, with no chance of it washing away, and turned to see Fai heading up the beach.

“Hey, you idiot! Would you at least look around before you go gallivanting out on the shore?”

“And here I thought we were waltzing!” Fai called out over his shoulder, without looking back. Kurogane growled, and hurried after him.

“You don’t know what’s out there,” Kurogane said, aware of all the places one could hide on an island such as this. He’d seen similar things in the Navy.

Fai turned to cock a hip at him, his body somehow tenser than before. He had his usual bubble-headed smile on his face though.

“Is Kuro-chi scared of island creatures? Big scary Navy dog you?” Fai taunted, and Kurogane grit his teeth.

“There could be pirates,” Kurogane said, and Fai laughed. “Or Fei Wong’s navy, hiding in the trees.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’ve got Big Sea doggy with me, isn’t it?” he sang, and Kurogane snapped, stomping up to him to grab his arm.

“Oi! I told you to stop calling me names! And be careful!”

“‘Fraidy kitty then?” Fai was making a ridiculous, cat-like expression, and Kurogane snarled in his face. “However did you fight those mean enemies in the Navy?”

“You’re the coward! I bet you’ve never stood your ground and fought in your whole life!” Kurogane yelled, and then watched as Fai’s face went cold.

“Well, why don’t we test that theory, Kuro-sama?” he said, and Kurogane narrowed his eyes at him.

“Are you challenging me to a duel?” Kurogane growled, and Fai lifted his chin. “With what weapons?”

Fai looked around quickly, and bent to pick up a long stick of driftwood, white and straight. It looked sturdy, but not like it’d hold up against his sword.

“Your sword, my staff.” Fai’s eyebrow cocked at him, as Kurogane huffed. A sword against a stick was hardly fair, but Fai didn’t look like he minded. Kurogane wasted no time in drawing his blade, glaring. He held it in two hands, though his mechanical joints hissed a little.

Fai gripped the staff, and held it in a fighter’s position. Then he stepped back, about ten paces, and drew a line in the sand with his toe.

“You sure you can handle that blade?” he asked, and suddenly his voice was teasing and light, unlike the cool challenge. Kurogane didn’t let the innuendo throw him.

“You’ll find out.”

Fai smiled, and it was sharp and deadly.

“Well, then. En garde, Kuro-pip.”

He lunged first, his stick swing around, trying to land a hit. Kurogane moved quickly, his feet remembering footwork from his early training - though it was difficult on the uneven sand. Fai fought with an old style, but well, blocking his swings, and not letting him chop the staff in half. Kurogane met his swings with a clunk, as his own blade struck and blocked and struck again.

While they dueled, Kurogane felt a smile play along his lips, and saw a matching one on Fai’s. It wasn’t saccharine or bubbly, but as sharp as his blade. Kurogane found he approved of this one much more than Fai’s usual expression.

It was good to fight! His life aboard the _Mokona_ was good, but uneventful - at least until Fai had showed up - and Ginryuu, his father’s blade, was getting dusty. But, his arm wasn’t enjoying the fight as much as he was. The mechanics were getting hot, the steam hissing out, and wetting the shoulder of his vest and shirt. He wouldn’t be able to keep this up, not in the hot sun.

Fai leapt forward, twisting, blocking him, and then being blocked in turn. Kurogane slashed and parried, swinging his sword in wide strokes that Fai dodged. They broke apart for a moment, breathing quicker.

“I have to ask, Kuro-san. Is this little fight ‘to the death’ or could we reach a more agreeable ending?” Fai asked with his stick outstretched. Kurogane’s eyes narrowed. Technically, since Fai had given the challenge, he got to decide what ended it, but what the hell did he mean by agreeable?

Fai’s smirk sharpened, and then he was ducking towards the ground. A fine spray of sand stung his eyes, and while he blinked, a sharp pang numbed his flesh hand, and then he was on his back, with a weight across his chest. Coughing, with tears flowing from his burning eyes, Kurogane tried to understand what had just knocked his breath away.

A hot breath of air hit his ear, as Fai, who’d knocked him down, and straddled his torso, leaned down to whisper.

“More agreeable, yes?” he said.

Kurogane growled, and tipped Fai into the sand, pinning him likewise, though in a much less provocative position. Instead, he was face down, with a knee in the small of his back. Fai was right, it was agreeable.

“That’s cheating!” he snapped, and Fai, the bastard, only laughed.

“Well, neither of us are dead, right Kuro-san?”

“You soon will be!” Kurogane roared, but his sword was still in the dirt a yard away. So, he just pounded Fai’s face into the sand. He spluttered and spat, whining and squirming.

“Ugh, Kuro-tannn, that’s not nice!” he said, and Kurogane huffed, pressing his knee in harder for good measure, before struggling to his feet. His arm was protesting, nearly hot enough to burn. He needed to rest it. Fai popped up, shaking his hair out like a dog.

“We’ve got to find that sail. You’ve wasted too much time already.”

Fai got to his feet as well, leaning on his stick and pouting. “You were the one that was a meanie,” he said, but whatever was making him tense before seemed to dissipate.

Kurogane waved his flesh arm. “Yeah, well, no one ever said I was nice.”

Fai stepped closer to him, coming forward to take his mechanical arm. Kurogane couldn’t warn him in time, before he was recoiling with a yelp.

“Kuro-san, your arm is burning hot! Is that from the fight?”

Kurogane shrugged - only the flesh shoulder - and walked forward. “It gets like that.”

Fai shook out his burned hand, and hurried after him. “Isn’t it burning you? You should have said something.”

Kurogane turned to look at him, an incredulous look on his face. “A moment ago, we were basically fighting to the death, and now you’re worried about my arm?”

Fai stiffened, like he’d been caught in something. It flashed past, and his silly smile climbed back on his face.

“You wouldn’t have killed me, Kuro-puu~! Would you?” he simpered, and hung on Kurogane’s neck, avoiding the metal attached to him. Kurogane shoved him off, and continued walking, ignoring further attempts at conversation. Fai’s mood swings were giving him more of a headache than he’d had already.

The island _was_ big. Like he’d said. The beach stretched halfway across the side they’d landed on, and then tapered into a crescent moon shaped rocky bay area. There was a cliff face, with a waterfall sparkling from the upper side of the island. And thank the gods of the sea, land, and everywhere in between, the orange color of the solar sail was bright across the bowl. They should be able to walk right over to it.

Fai had kept the stick, and used it as he climbed up the tall pile of rocks - what made up the arm of the moon - and looked across.

“Hyuu!” he said, and Kurogane did a double take.

“What the hell was that?” Kurogane said. Fai turned to look down at him.

“What?’

“That sound.”

Fai’s eyes widened at him, blue flashing. “Oh, this?” And he made the ‘hyuu!’ sound again. “I can’t whistle, so.”

“Who can’t whistle?” Kurogane scoffed, and Fai shrugged with a blithe smile. Kurogane waved away the strange conversation with an impatient hand. “Whatever, let’s get over there.”

Fai gestured to the bay, dark blue and obviously deep and wide.

“Be my guest. It looks like we’ll have to walk the long way around. Or swim. There’s no way across.”

Kurogane climbed up to see for himself, and while below, it had looked like the two arms of the bay were connected at this time level, or at least were close enough to jump, from here he could see that there was a greater distance between them, and no point that would get easier with low tide - not that they could wait for that anyway.

“Shit,” Kurogane said, looking at the long stretch of rocks.

“We could always go back and get the boat,” Fai said, sounding hopeful. Kurogane shook his head.

“The boat wouldn’t make it over these shoals. Too deep to walk, too shallow to float over. Dammit.”

“The sail floated over,” Fai whined, but with a slump in his shoulders, he turned to lead the way across slippery rocks, and bone white logs that had drifted and lodged probably decades ago.

The tricky part came when they approached the waterfall, and the walkable path of dry-ish rocks was covered with pounding water. Their footing unstable, Kurogane and Fai inched forward. Then, Fai disappeared into the water.

With a flash of alarm, Kurogane lunged forward after him, only to find him peeking out.

“Yoo-hoo!” he called, waving from _behind_ the spray of the waterfall. The water was still rising up and managing to soak him, but the actually fall was contained, leaving an invisible path behind it. Kurogane stomped forward.

“Be careful, you idiot,” Kurogane said, and Fai cupped a hand to his ear.

“What?” he yelled, and then stumbled on the slippery rocks. Kurogane was quick enough to grab his arm before he got washed under the waterfall, but not to prevent his head and shoulders from getting drenched. Kurogane laughed, while Fai pouted and shook off.

They moved further on, out from under the pounding water, and soon the rocks were dry enough to step confidently. Then, they reached the sail.

It was obviously battered, but as the material had been rolled up when it fell, the damage hopefully wasn’t too bad, and it looked like it was still functional. The strip of lights along the edge blinked rapidly, which Kurogane took to mean it had power. He bent down and brushed the fabric, watching as a web of light emanated from his fingertips. He hoped that Touya would be able to get everything connected again. The end of the broken beam that Fai had pulled off was another story.

Sadly, for all that it seemed to be working, sails weren't built with legs, so the thing wouldn’t be carrying itself back any time soon.

The thing was dripping, and long and awkward enough that they both had to carry it, slung over their shoulders. Fai had stuck his damn stick in the ties as well, adding to the bulkiness. The whole thing made the journey back around the bay and through the waterfall difficult and annoying.

As they finally reached the edge of the rocks, where the sand connected and stretched into the long beach where they’d left the boat, Fai slowed down, pulling Kurogane to a stop. He growled, and half turned back.

“Oi, keep walking.”

Fai didn’t respond, and Kurogane let his end lower, to turn back and look at him.

“What is it?” he asked, gruff and annoyed. Fai was staring off into the distance, where the sea was beginning to glitter orange. It was going to be dark when they got back. “Oi!”

Fai started, and nearly dropped his end. He flashed a smile. “Sorry, Kuro-sama. It’s just-”

And he pointed out into the water. Kurogane narrowed his eyes against the glare, and then he saw it. There was pink-white puff, with a faint plume of grey smoke rising to the sky above it.

“Sails. It’s not the _Mokona_.”

“How can you tell?”

Kurogane peered closer. “It’s a schooner. Two masts. The _Mokona_ has three.”

Fai nodded. “They’re in trouble. Should we do something?”

Kurogane looked for a moment longer, memorizing the other ship’s position as best he could, being land bound with no instruments. Then he turned and began walking again.

“We should go tell Sakura.”

~~

Fai was the first to round the bend of trees that would finally allow them to reach the beach where they’d left the boat, and he stopped cold, nearly making Kurogane drop the other end of the heavy sail they were lugging.

“Oi, wha-?” Kurogane started, only to be shushed.

“Quiet!” Fai said, barely making a noise. He backed them both behind the tree, and turned to look over his shoulder, meeting Kurogane’s eyes. “We’ve got company.”

Kurogane growled lowly, and moved back, letting the sail down to lean against the tree. Then he crowded close to Fai, and looked over his shoulder.

Across the beach, were three ragged looking people standing around their boat; two men and a woman, with wild hair, and torn clothes. More dirt than skin was visible, and they looked sunburned and thin.

“Natives?” Fai whispered, and Kurogane shook his head.

“Castaways. Shipwrecked or marooned. They don’t look like they’ve got a ship to sail away on, anyway.”

Fai nodded, his ponytail brushing Kurogane’s cheek.

“Not by the way they’re hanging around our boat like vultures.”

Kurogane watched them for a moment longer, before he stepped back, and drew his sword with a soft hiss. Fai’s eyes lit on him, and he looked excited, before he pulled the stick out from the bundle of sail.

“Follow my lead,” Kurogane said. “We can’t let them take it.”

Fai mockingly saluted. “Aye aye, Captain!”

Kurogane shushed him, rolling his eyes. Luckily, they were far enough away, and drowned out by the noise of the surf, that the would-be thieves didn’t hear Kurogane’s quiet instructions. They didn’t look up when Kurogane and Fai stepped out of the plants, and circled them on either side, not until they were within feet. Then Fai spoke.

“You know, Kuro-tan. I think you’re right, and that these fellows are trying to steal our boat.”

Fai’s voice was loud, mocking and faux-surprised. Kurogane huffed, and narrowed his eyes at the people. The two guys growled, and drew their own weapons - only makeshift rock knives, while the girl clawed her fingers.

“Give it to us, or we’ll kill you!” she screeched. Fai clicked his tongue, and looked across them at Kurogane.

“Oh, Kuro-poo… and you were saying we should help them. But they’re being so rude.” He looked pouty, eyes wobbling. Kurogane would have been impressed if he didn’t pull this act every day anyway, but it was hilarious to watch their reactions.

“Yeah,” Kurogane sneered. “I think they are being pretty rude.”

The thieves were confused at their reactions, and the woman seemed to take personal offense to it.

“Hey! We’re pirates from the Plundered Jewel, you should be cowering in your boots!” she scowled. Fai lifted an eyebrow, and glanced down, lifting one foot and then the other.

“Not cowering here. Kuro-san?” he asked, and Kurogane smirked.

“Nope, I’m good.” He raised his sword, and addressed the pirates directly. “Now, I don’t think you’ll be taking our boat.”

The men frowned, and the woman scowled at him.

“Fine, then you’ll take us off this island! Once we get back to our ship, we’ll pay you handsomely.”

Kurogane was beginning to put the pieces together, and he doubted very much that these three would be in any position to pay them once they returned to the sea. He narrowed his eyes, and looked down at them.

“What’d you do to get marooned?” he asked, and the men pirates deflated.

“Mutiny,” one grumbled, and the other two snapped at him to shut up. Fai looked falsely sympathetic.

“Ah, didn’t work, I take it. Well, sorry my friends, no room aboard.”

The woman, angry now at their flippancy, growled.

“You’ll have to go through us!”

Kurogane met Fai’s eyes, and wordlessly received an agreement. Fai smiled, and shrugged, and then struck out with his stick, while Kurogane swung the flat of his blade. Between the two knocks, the weapons ended up in the sand, and the two men were clutching their hands. The woman turned out to be surprising, as she lunged at Fai, sending him tumbling and his stick flying. The two men took advantage of Kurogane’s momentary distraction, to jump towards him, and since Kurogane was trying not to kill them, they succeeded in muddling up his line of sight, and reach for a moment.

Kurogane roared, and swung them off, as Fai stumbled to his feet, and winced at his steps. The woman was groaning, holding her stomach, and Kurogane knocked two heads, and sent the two other men to lie face down in the sand beside her.

Growling, Kurogane held his sword blade down against the woman’s throat, freezing the men as well. The flash fight was over.

He looked up, and Fai was shaking his ankle out, grimacing.

“What happened to you?” Kurogane growled, wondering if the woman had gotten a blow in, or something. She didn’t have a weapon, but for all Kurogane knew, she could have used her teeth. Fai shook his head, and smiled.

“Ah, just a slight ankle twist. This uneven sand, and all,” he said, laughing. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

“Well, can you walk? We need the rope from the sail.”

Fai nodded, and straightened up, saluting again but less sharply than before.

“Back in a jiffy,” he said, before jogging off. Kurogane watched with narrowed eyes, and saw he was only slightly limping. But he didn’t trust that idiot as far as he could throw him, and somehow he thought an injury might not be any different.

The pirates were pathetic, but they were obviously living here on the island just fine. Kurogane was in no position to rescue them in their small boat, not after they lugged the sail into it. Sakura would decide to send authorities after them when they reported. Otherwise, Kurogane and Fai left them tied to a tree with loose knots. They’d get free and go back to their island lives, until the next unsuspecting seafarers landed there.

~~

Sakura looked grim when they returned, and not just because Touya had glowered when he saw the broken sail and the lost rope. They stood in Sakura’s office, having reported on the pirates, and the ship they saw, and the rough position. Syaoran jotted down the information in his log. Sakura frowned, looking off in the direction of the island and the ship they’d left behind.

“Do we know of anyone else in the area?” Sakura asked her first mate, and he flipped through pages, and then raised his eyes.

“I heard that the _Princess_ was going to be sailing around here. They should have a cargo load similar to ours. I haven’t heard from them lately though. And apparently there are pirates in the area.”

Sakura’s nodded, her frown deepening with worry. “I hope Tomoyo is alright. Can we raise anyone on the radio?”

Their ship’s radio didn’t have as much range as a larger Navy ship, but for a good distance, they could communicate with anyone else who was flipping stations out on the open sea, or anyone on a nearby land. Kurogane hadn’t heard of a ship called _Princess_ , but he knew a person named Tomoyo. He wondered if it was the same girl he’d known fifteen years ago.

Syaoran nodded at Sakura, professional to the last. “I’ll do my best.” Sakura smiled at him gratefully, and he hurried off, red tinging his face. Sakura turned to them.

“You two, did you see any markers on the ship? Flags, the color of the sails?”

“Pink, though it could have been the setting sun,” Kurogane answered. It was dark by the time they got back, as he’d predicted, or he imagined Sakura would be out there now with a spy glass.

Sakura bit her lip. “It’s her. It has to be,” she said, lowly. Then she turned to Kurogane and Fai again. “How much damage could you see?”

Fai stepped forward, shaking his head. “Nothing too obvious. I’m sure they’re fine, my dear.”

Sakura gave Fai a small smile, but Touya, still in the room and annoyed about that damn sail, ‘tched.

“As if your word means anything,” he muttered, and Kurogane swung round with narrowed eyes. Fai didn’t turn to look, smiling blithely, almost like he hadn’t heard, though Kurogane was sure he had. It wasn’t like he trusted or liked Fai himself, but he was unsure why Touya would be so vitriolic.

Sakura seemed to have not heard, worrying her fingers as she looked out a dark porthole. Then she straightened up, and looked at the rest of them.

“Well, there’s not much we can do unless Syaoran is able to contact them. We’ll set a course for the island for now, and perhaps we’ll stumble on her in the morning. Dismissed.”

Kurogane followed Touya and Fai out of Sakura’s office, glancing back once more to speak.

“Captain? Is this Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji, of Piffle?” he asked, and Sakura blinked at him.

“Yes, she’s the captain of the _Princess_ , and my old friend. You know her?”

Kurogane nodded. “We grew up together.”

Sakura’s delight eclipsed her worry for a moment.

“When we find her, we shall have to reminisce.”

Kurogane nodded, and then turned to head up the hall, towards the main mess and the line of cabins. Then, he heard a hissing voice, like someone was whispering fiercely.

“There’s something weird going on with you.” Touya’s voice was low, and distrustful. Kurogane looked forward in the dimness, and saw that the dark haired man was leaning close to someone tall and blond - he could only be Fai. Fai was looking at Touya with dark eyes, but that small smile was still on his lips.

“You’re imagining things,” Fai said, in a tone that brooked no argument. Touya stepped a little closer.

“Since you came aboard there’s been bad luck all over the ship. Besides the sail that _you_ broke, there’s been terrible weather, a whole barrel of rice spoiled when water got in it, and Yamazaki hasn’t been able to speak since yesterday. What do you have to say to that?”

Fai shrugged. “I can’t have had anything to do with any of those things. I broke the sail, but bad luck is bad luck, no one causes it.” Fai’s voice was flat, odd sounding. But, Kurogane thought this had gone on long enough. Luck talk was dangerous on a ship.

“Oi, don’t you have a sail to work on?” Kurogane asked, coming up to the two. Touya stepped back from Fai, where he hadn’t _quite_ been threatening, and frowned his usual frown. Fai stepped back, almost a twirl, and patted Kurogane’s shoulder.

“Well, good night, you two! It’s been a long day, and I’m exhaus-” the word cut with a yawn. “-ted.” He waved, and left them in the dark hallway. Touya’s frown fell into a glare, and he turned to Kurogane.

“You’ve noticed it too, right? The bad luck that follows him like a cloud.”

Kurogane felt his face grow dark, in a look that alarmed even his commanding officers while he was in school.

“I don’t believe in luck,” he said, and turned to shoulder past. “It’s stupid to blame one guy for random crap.”

“I envy your simple mindedness, Kurogane-san,” Touya said, as Kurogane walked away.

~~

Syaoran worked into the night trying to connect the radio with someone, anyone, who might have been out there. Kurogane didn’t bother going to bed, even though it had been a draining day. He stayed in Syaoran’s radio room, silently in the corner, while the kid spoke every few minutes into the microphone.

“Hello, this is the I.S. Mokona. Is anyone on this frequency? Come in.”

Kurogane frowned at the floor, considering far too many things for this time of night. The fact that Tomoyo might be in trouble was worrying him. He’d been older than her, but not by much, for four summers during their childhood. Her family would visit Clow Country from Piffle, and do business with his. They played, and fought, and Kurogane suspected that there were ideas of a marriage, until his parents died and he went into the navy schools. He’d lost track of her then, and never thought he’d see her again.

And then, there was Touya’s words, and Fai himself, circling around on his mind. Touya was of a suspicious personality anyway, but he made one point. There had been a lot of crappy stuff happening lately, apparently even more than Kurogane had been aware of. And, all the things that had happened on the island just added to it - from the sail getting lodged in the most inaccessible place, to the tracker falling off the boat. Still, Kurogane didn’t believe in fortune, anymore than he believed in fairies. Fai wasn’t causing anything. He was an idiot, but that was as far as it goes.

Syaoran shifted forward suddenly, voice slightly louder.

“Hello, are you there, over?” he repeated. Kurogane watched him try once more, and then settle back into his seat with a sigh. “I thought I heard something.”

Kurogane huffed. “Could’ve been someone out of distance.”

Syaoran nodded, lifting his headphones slightly back from his ears to rub his forehead. “I’m not sure if I hope someone answers, or I hope someone doesn’t.”

“The Captain seems to think it’s Tomoyo,” Kurogane said, mildly. Syaoran looked at him, and nodded.

“If it’s her, and she’s in trouble, or worse, it’ll break her heart,” he said. He looked pained, and Kurogane remembered the conversation he’d overheard between them. He thought Sakura’s heart was already a little bit broken, not to mention the kid’s in front of him.

“She’s tough. She’ll get through it.” Kurogane watched the figure, slumped in his chair in front of him, and asked one more thing. “You two alright?”

Syaoran startled, and looked up at him with a flush on his cheeks. Then, his face crumbled a little.

“Not really,” he whispered.

Kurogane felt heat come to his face himself, unsure why he’d started this conversation, when he had zero experience or advice to offer.

“Well. She cares about you. It’s obvious you care about her. Things’ll work out, if that’s both true.”

Syaoran was looking up at him, amazement widening his eyes. “Kurogane-san,” he said, and then blinked, and looked down with a little smile. “Thank you,”

“Don’t mention it, kid,” he said, and for lack of a better action, rubbed his right fist on Syaoran’s hair. Syaoran laughed, blushing himself, and Kurogane stepped back, huffing.

“Well, aren’t you supposed to be talking into that thing, or something?” Kurogane asked, and Syaoran nodded, and lifted the headphones back into place. Still, his shoulders looked lighter.

“This is the I.S. Mokona, come in. Is there anyone out there, over?”

A crackle of static, which Kurogane could hear from his place on the wall, sounded through Syaoran's headphones. He jerked, and ripped them down around his neck, and unplugging the jack to let the speakers take over.

“Hello, is someone there?” he asked, and the static became a voice.

“Hello-” the static interrupted. “-lo?”

“Go get the captain,” Syaoran said, turning to Kurogane, before speaking into the microphone with urgency. “This is Syaoran Li, first mate of the I.S. Mokona. Please repeat, over.”

Static. “-tain Tomoyo, requesting assistance, please, is someone there?”

Kurogane stayed long enough to hear Tomoyo say her name, before turning and heading down the hallway, and knocking on Sakura’s cabin. She called for him to enter, and he wasted no time in opening the door.

“It’s Tomoyo,” he said, and she hurried past him. Kurogane entered to see Sakura leaning close over Syaoran’s shoulder, speaking into the microphone. Kurogane noticed that Syaoran's ears were red, but otherwise he was a complete professional.

“Tomoyo, Tomoyo-chan, can you hear me? It’s Sakura.” Sakura said.

“Sakura-chan? Is that really you?” the woman on the radio asked. She sounded young, and so like the voice of the little girl he knew. It was both Sakura’s and his childhood friends. It seemed so unlikely, and yet, here they were.

Kurogane hung back, only to start when someone spoke behind him.  
“Oh, did they manage to reach the other ship?” Fai said, far too close to his ear. Kurogane jerked around, and glared at the idiot.

“Oi, hush up! What are you doing here?” Kurogane hissed, and Fai shrugged. He looked tired, and was dressed in a nightshirt. Apparently that was all the answer he’d get, because Sakura hushed them.

“Tomoyo?” she said, and then there was another crackle, and Tomoyo’s voice came much clearer.

“They’re all gone…” Tomoyo said, quietly. The room went silent. “My crew... My friends... everyone.”

There was a moment of horror, as Kurogane imagined losing an entire crew at once. Syaoran was the first to move, pulling the microphone from Sakura’s hand.

“Captain Tomoyo, this is the ship’s navigator. We’ve had a land-based visual on your ship, but we’re unsure where you are exactly. Can you give us your position?”

Tomoyo took a shuddering breath. “Monsters... Creatures of the deep, rising out of a ship of coral and rotted wood…”

Kurogane grimaced. She didn’t sound good, nothing like the self assured girl he’d known.

“Tomoyo-chan?” Sakura whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. She exchanged an agonized look with Syaoran, before whipping back when Tomoyo spoke, just a string of coordinates.

“Don’t come, Sakura-chan,” Tomoyo said. “He’s looking for you.”

The radio abruptly lost its connection, cutting into static. Syaoran feverishly tried to get the connection back, but it was no use. The rest of them shifted uneasily.

“What the hell was that about?” Kurogane growled. No one answered, though Fai looked somewhat ashen. Sakura pulled in a breath, and straightened up.

“Well, we’ve got the coordinates. Set a course immediately. We’ll sail through the night.”

Syaoran nodded, standing up from the radio. “Aye, captain.”

Sakura opened her mouth to protest the address, but then closed her mouth, giving Syaoran what was probably meant to be a private, soft look.

“Thank you, Syaoran.”

Syaoran held her eyes for a moment, before nodding, and going above. Sakura looked to Kurogane and Fai, a small frown on her brow.

“Kurogane-san, I want you to be ready for anything in the morn. Please get some rest, until the bell. Fai, you as well. That ankle needs to recover.”

Fai actually bent himself into a bow. “Captain,” he said, and turned away, moving gently over his injury.

Kurogane nodded to Sakura and followed Fai out of the radio room. But, rather than head towards the sleeping cabins, Fai turned and went into the common mess hall. Kurogane followed him, frowning.

“Oi, what are you doing?” he asked, and Fai limped over to the cupboard of dry food supplies. He turned around with a biscuit in his mouth, and three more in his hands.

“‘Ungry,” he said, impolitely. Kurogane rolled his eyes, until he reached out and handed him two of his purloined snacks. Kurogane sighed and took them.

The room wasn’t completely empty; there were other crew members seated at some tables, eating late night snacks like they were, or reading or writing in notebooks. It was a well-lit room, and not too late, Kurogane supposed, though it seemed that the day had lasted a year.

He sat down on a bench heavily, wishing the dry bread had some sake to go with it, but Sakura would have their hides if they snitched some of that, especially with what was going on with Tomoyo. The wait until they reached the island again, the coordinates of the ship, would be long.

Fai nibbled on his bread, seating himself backwards on the table, with his feet on the bench. Kurogane was about to growl and make him sit properly, when he stiffened, glancing back at some of the other occupants of the room. They were telling a story.

“-and the Sea King said, ‘I’ll trade your wish for your immortal soul’. The sailor agreed-”

Fai ‘tched, and sank down into the bench, turning sideways away from Chiharu and her friends, as she tried to scare them. Fai looked weirdly upset by that, but felt Kurogane’s eyes on him, and half smiled.

“Have you ever heard the tale of the Sea King, Kuro-ni?” he asked, his voice at odds with his usual flippancy.

Kurogane shrugged. “He’s supposed to be the ruler of the sea. A legend.”

Fai looked over into the distance, like he was staring through the beams and planks of the hull, and into the water itself.

“They say he’s searching for something. And he’ll bring down entire ships to find it. When a crew is lost at sea, with no word on where they went, it’s said that the Sea King has taken them to join his army of the drowned.”

Kurogane frowned, and looked at him. Fai’s words were stupid, a sea yarn, nothing more. But after hearing Tomoyo’s fear, and feeling the worry for her churning his stomach, Kurogane felt a chill go down his spine. A whole crew was missing, and strong, bright Tomoyo was so shaken. Could it have been…?

Then, the moment was broken by a loud, angry laugh.

“What did I tell you, Kurogane? He talks of crews vanishing and sea gods like he knows.”

Kurogane and Fai both wheeled around, to see Touya standing there, with fear behind his glare. The rest of the people in the room had also stopped, and were listening, confused and nervous.

Fai lifted his chin, a smile on his face. “What are you accusing me of, Touya-kun?” he asked, and Touya deflated a little at the word accuse.

“Bad luck has been rampant since you arrived. I don’t like to say that you’re causing it, but you can’t deny the coincidence.”

Fai laughed, light and airy. “How could a person cause bad or good luck? Now, if you’ll excuse me,” and Fai stood, leaving Kurogane and his unfinished biscuits. Touya let him go, and Kurogane was torn between demanding to know more about where Touya was getting his ideas, and who else might be saying them, and going after Fai. Then he glared at the tabletop, because who was he to get involved in this. He was barely a member of this crew, and he didn’t know Fai at all.

If he did, he’d understand why Fai’s eyes got distant at the mention of the god of the sea.

~~

They came upon the island in around midnight, and made their way around the circle of land, before they sighted a shape that might have been their ship. Night had well and truly fallen, and the weather and turned with dark clouds rolling across the sky. It was hard to make out more than shapes, until Syaoran turned on the outer lights of the masts and rigging. With their ship aglow, the light illuminated the _Princess_ as well. 

Tomoyo’s ship appeared structurally sound. It listed a little to the right, with the sails not in their proper positions, but hanging askew and torn. They’d never be functional without repairs. They could hear the engine in the depths of the ship, whining but not propelling them forward, and if it weren’t dark, Kurogane knew they’d see the useless steam it sent into the air. But otherwise, it _looked_ fine.

But no ship should be so empty looking. On any given day aboard the _Mokona_ the rigging and deck looked like a hive of bees, with movement everywhere, as the crew moved around and did their various tasks. The _Princess_ was still. The rigging hung lifeless, the deck was empty. There was no sign of Tomoyo.

In the stark light from their ship’s lamps, Kurogane could see Sakura looking across the distance between their ships grimly.

They hadn’t been able to raise her on the radio again, and even as they approached, and called out with a loudspeaker, she didn’t respond.

Syaoran tried again, a boom in his young voice.

“Captain Tomoyo!” he called into the mouthpiece of the speaker. It echoed across the sea, and the curve of the island. “Captain Tomoyo!”

There was nothing but creaks, and the rising flap of ripped sails. The wind was picking up.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, and along with Kurogane and the rest of the chosen boarding party, stood awaiting her move.

Kurogane had insisted he take part, and held himself straight, with his sword hilt under his left hand. Whatever they encountered over there, uncanny as the empty ship was, Kurogane wanted to be ready. Touya was next to him, tense, and glancing towards the rail further down. Kurogane followed his gaze, and saw Fai - not one who was going over - watching the ship as they drew closer and closer. Some of the rest of the crew was giving him wary looks, and Kurogane tamped down a rush of unease at their faces.

Sakura sent one last look at the other ship, now close enough to make out the debris on the deck, and stood on the rail, using a rope lattice as a balance. She wore her full Captain’s uniform, with her coat blowing, and a tri corner hat on her head - not an official military uniform, but no less impressive.

“This is a rescue mission. The boarding party will board on my command; those assigned here await my orders and prepare medical supplies, water and food for any we bring back. Yukito-san, you’ll be prepared?”

“Aye, Captain,” Yukito said, inclining his light head from his place beside Touya.

“If we encounter opposition, we’ll fight. If not, we’ll bring any survivors to safety.” She smiled then, a brave, hopeful one. “I’m sure everything will be alright. Dismissed.”

Heartened, the crew moved forward, and began to prepare to board. The two ships were brought close together, and a grooved plank was laid out and fastened across the two rails. It wasn’t the safest way across, perhaps, but it was quick and easy, and Kurogane stepped across in two strides, and then made his way onto the deck of the ship.

It was even more uncanny aboard. There were obvious signs of fighting: broken beams, splinters and glass. There were some tacky streaks of blood on the boards of the floor and walls, but not nearly as much as there usually was after the Navy battles he’d seen. There was seawater everywhere, and weirdly seaweed everywhere - it was like the ship had been submerged.

The wood creaked, like the very boards were protesting the invading crew’s weight and noise. Kurogane stepped all the more carefully, his muscles tensing, and his steam powered arm whining at the tension in his shoulder.

“You really ought to get that looked at,” said a voice, and Kurogane jolted, his shoulder releasing a puff of steam that damped his sleeve. He whipped backwards, to find Fai, standing behind him. His face was taut in a limpid smile, and his shoulders were tense.

“You-” Kurogane snapped, and then groaned. It was far too late to deal with this. “Weren’t you supposed to stay aboard?”

“I didn’t receive any orders to.” Kurogane rolled his eyes, because since Fai wasn’t a member of the crew, he wouldn’t be ordered to do things like board another ship. Fai shrugged. “Thought I’d come and see what all the fuss was about.”

Kurogane growled. “Look, you idiot. We have no idea what happened here. We don’t need - “

Fai’s eyes had sharpened, unlike his fake pouting. “You think I’m useless, but who won that fight on the island?”

“And who got injured fighting those excuses for pirates?” Kurogane countered, and anyone could probably hear the unwanted concern he knew was in his voice. Fai didn’t take it that way.

“I was doing just fine,” he said, and Kurogane sighed.

“Look-”

“We found something!” Syaoran’s voice called out. Fai turned deliberately, and Kurogane followed, annoyed at this idiot: both for not taking care of himself, and at himself for noticing.

What Syaoran found, apparently was a closet near the helm. Kurogane stood behind him, as Syaoran knocked, and called, trying to sound gentle.

“Captain Tomoyo, is that you in there? Will you open the door?” 

There was no reply, and Syaoran sat back on his heels, sighing. Fai and Kurogane crouched behind, as Syaoran looked back.

“I saw her bolt in here,” he said, in a low tone. “But she won’t come out. Sakura’s been sent for, but in the meantime, I’d hoped to get her to come out…”

They all looked at the door, as the silence stretched long, and then Kurogane decided to take things into his own hands. He moved closer, and pounded on the door, not roughly, but harder than Syaoran’s tentative knock.

“Oi, Tomoyo. It’s Youou. Come out of there, you dope.” Kurogane spoke loudly, ears turning a little red at Fai and Syaoran hearing his childhood name. He’d started going by his father’s name, his own middle name, around the time his parents died. 

There was a shuffle in the closet, and Kurogane leaned closer. “C’mon Princess, get out here. Let us help.”

There was a sniffle, and a little voice spoke, sounding much younger than she had on the radio.

“Youou?”

“Yeah,” he replied, and then the door clicked open, and his arms were full of a small body and far too much wet curls.

“God, your hair has gotten even longer. How the hell do you keep it combed?” Kurogane muttered. Not that it was combed. Her hair and clothes was matted and soaking with salt water, just like the ship. He shifted to his knees, holding her close, mostly with his right arm. He didn’t want to pinch or burn her with his left. There was a weak laugh against his chest, and then Tomoyo pulled back, and Kurogane got a look at her.

White with fear, and older than he remembered, she still looked so similar to how she’d looked at twelve. Tomoyo’s dark hair was long and wild, and she had browned in the ocean sun, but was still doll like, delicate and fair.

“Youou, it is you!” she murmured, gripping his arms tightly. Kurogane humphed, and gave her a glare.

“What do you think you’re doing out here?” he demanded, and the Tomoyo he knew broke her way out of her fear, chin rising.

“I’m the captain of this ship, thank you very much. I always told you I’d get a ship.” She pulled back, to put her hands on her hips. “And you! Weren’t you going to go into the Navy? And you’re sailing under Sakura-chan?”

Kurogane pointed at his prosthetic. “I resigned from the Navy after they gave me this useless thing.”

Tomoyo nodded, looking sympathetic. “But you never could keep away from the sea, right, Youou-chan?”

Kurogane’s face warmed, and he grumbled.

“Yeah, well. We should get going.” Behind him, both Syaoran and Fai were still watching, and this ship was giving him the creeps too. They needed to move this along.

Tomoyo looked around, at the deck around them. Still wet, empty, and battered. She shuddered, and looked at them all with a tortured look.

“What are you all doing here?” she asked.

“Captain Tomoyo,” he said, coming forward. “It’s Syaoran, we’ve met before. Do you remember speaking with us on the radio?”

She nodded, but the pain didn’t leave her face. “I told you not to come.”

Syaoran didn’t reply to that. “Sakura’s going to be here any moment.”

Kurogane and Syaoran both jerked forward as Tomoyo wavered. Syaoran took her arm.

“No, no, Sakura can’t come here.”

Around them, accentuating Tomoyo’s unsettling words, the wind picked up, and the ship - anchored as it was - shifted, rolling under their feet. Kurogane looked at Tomoyo’s fear, and then saw that Fai too looked white with alarm. Unnoticed by the others, Fai looked terrified.

“Tomoyo-san, what do you mean?” Syaoran asked, as he held her up. Tomoyo was shaking her head, but otherwise did not respond.

“We need to get her back. Take her away from this place,” Syaoran said, and Kurogane sent Fai another glance, to see him packing away his momentary alarm, like he was putting on a mask. It disturbed his already unsettled emotions, before Syaoran was shifting Tomoyo into his arms. He scooped her up, and held her.

“Let’s get back there.”

Sakura was coming towards them, and laughed with relief when she saw Tomoyo’s form, clinging to his neck. Syaoran moved forward, and spoke to her, and Kurogane saw her eyes shimmer with pain, before she began waving the rest of the crew back to their ship. While Kurogane and the others had been occupied with Tomoyo, they’d apparently searched the rest of the ship, finding nothing but splinters and seawater, and more of the odd weeds, draped over everything.

Sakura let the crew pass over the gangplank, and then let Kurogane approach, still holding Tomoyo. She moved to go ahead, but let her hand trail through Tomoyo’s wet hair.

“Tomoyo-chan, what happened to you?” she whispered. Tomoyo stirred, and met Sakura’s eyes with her own wet ones. She reached out, and the two girls held hands for a moment.

“I’m sorry, Sakura-chan.”

With that, she refused to say anymore. Sakura led the way across the gangplank, sadness on her face. Kurogane came behind, balancing with Tomoyo in his arms, and then Fai and Syaoran brought up the rear.

Kurogane was stepping down onto the deck of the _Mokona_ , when the wind, which had been rising all this while, picked up again with a mighty gust. The ship he stood on rolled, and so did the opposite ship, and Kurogane stumbled with Tomoyo in his arms. At the same time, there was a splash, another splash, and then a scream a moment later. Tomoyo stiffened, and dragged herself out of his arms, looking behind them, as Kurogane caught his balance, and turned.

Sakura was leaning almost over the rail, with Touya beside her, like she needed someone to hold her back. Yukito was running, and then Kurogane saw that the gangplank was gone, and the space between the ships was empty. The space where Fai and Syaoran should have been crossing.

“Sakura!” Tomoyo cried, escaping his grasp and running her, as Sakura leaned further out.

“Syaoran!” she yelled, reaching. There was no reply.

Kurogane ran forward, and reached the rail beside Touya, leaning over. Below, there were two heads in the water, dangerously close to the tall smooth hulls of both the _Mokona_ and the _Princess_. Syaoran’s copper head was worryingly limp, with Fai behind him, holding him up.

“Fai!” Kurogane called, and the blue eyes turned upwards.

“He was hit by the plank!” Fai yelled, teeth baring white in his pale face. Syaoran’s head was laid back against Fai’s shoulder, blood stark against his hair.

The crew was already following Sakura’s orders, called while Kurogane ran over. Life preservers were gathered, while lightning struck the sky. A true storm was brewing, and the waves grew. Kurogane watched as Fai struggled towards one of the floating rings, trying to reach out for it, while not letting Syaoran sink under the water. Then, many things happened at once.

Fai cried out in frustration, his face dipping under the water as the life preserver slipped away again.

At the same moment, the night sky brightened with a single, white, flash, and it seemed that Kurogane saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look, and saw a ship. Ragged, and hung with torn sails, misshapen, and rotting, it sailed around the edge of the island. Then it was gone.

And then, a wave. A wave too large to be believed, on the opposite side of the ship, where he’d seen the phantom image. Kurogane watched it in frozen horror, as it rushed the ship, and churned the ocean like a pot boiling over. Syaoran was knocked from Fai’s grasp, and both the men went spinning. The ships both gave a mighty groan, and then the two too close already, slammed together with a sickening crunch. The rails were mere feet away, and all Kurogane saw for a long moment was Tomoyo’s empty, soaked, deck. Then the _Princess_ and the _Mokona_ jerked apart, like the two ladies themselves were panicked at what they’d done.

There was no sign of anyone in the growing whirlpool between the ships. Syaoran and Fai were both gone.

There was a long pause, as the watchers and rescuers reeled in horror; then Sakura collapsed, leaning against the rail and her brother’s arms. She screamed.

“Syaoran!”

Kurogane looked away from her pain, from the firm proof that she’d cared for him as much as he cared for her. The realization was washing over him. Syaoran. Their navigator, and Sakura’s right hand man, was gone. He’d vanished in the waves, and if he hadn’t been crushed between the ships, he was certainly too deep to come up again.

And Fai, where was Fai?

“Where’s Fai?” Kurogane realized he’d said that out loud a moment after it came out. No one was looking for Fai, or concerned about him. Touya, holding his sister’s sobbing form, gave him a dirty look. Bastard was probably celebrating.

Kurogane turned from the grief, back to the water. Dark, and wild, the maelstrom would eat anyone in there alive. He fooled himself into thinking that white breakers were heads of light hair, before he blinked. There really was blond hair, loose as seaweed in the water. Fai, floating on his side.

“Fai,” he said, and without another thought, dove off the rail. He heard someone call after him, but then the water swallowed him, cold and sharp.

Underneath was a different world. It was all gray scale, with the only light from the _Mokona’s_ lamps. Kurogane let the dive take him deep, eyes opened. There was no sign of Fai, or Syaoran. Nothing but blackness.

He was a good swimmer, or he had been. The arm was weighted differently now, so much heavier. His steam engine went out with a hiss, and he lost functionality. It was pulling him down, and Kurogane fought.

That’s when he saw it. A face, watching him from the shadows of the sea. Waving fronds, and swirls of what could be hair, plants, or tentacles. The hollows of the eyes, and cheeks shifted in and out of blackness, and Kurogane felt this pulse of rage, of the anger as big as the sea. Kurogane’s limbs slowed, and the metal arm dragged him down, and he _couldn’t. Breathe_.

Tomoyo had said there were monsters in the deep… and she was right.

Kurogane let out a stream of desperate bubbles, a roar of shock and fear. Then, thin hands were on his shoulders, and Fai appeared. He was in front of him, replacing the horrific visage. A rush of movement, and cold lips on his. Air was in his lungs. He resisted the urge to blow it out in a question, and held on in return, even as they both still sunk deeper and deeper.

Fai looked ethereal, a sea creature himself, with greenish hair and shadows under his cheekbones, and eye sockets. A drowned man, a siren, beautiful and alluring, even unto death. Kurogane pressed his lips together, the pressure in his head, and lungs so powerful… he was dying. Too deep. They both were. His arm would kill them both.

Fai, who’d been under far longer than he, how-? Fai yanked at his coat, his metal arm underneath, but it was a part of him. Too deep in the sea, too deep in his body… Then, a snap-hiss, loud in the soundless ocean, and Kurogane’s arm fell away. Lightened, Kurogane sucked in a breath, water choked him, and then with a mighty burst of strength from them both, they kicked to the surface.

Kurogane coughed and coughed, and Fai had long reached his limit, but luckily, someone had landed a life preserver near them. He reached, with one arm, (Fai must have unattached the arm from the port, and significantly lightened the weight that was pulling him down) while Fai hung on him, and paddled, until they could both grab it.

“You-” _cough cough_ “-idiot,” Kurogane rasped.

“Kuro…” Fai breathed, voice rough. “You saved me.”

Kurogane didn’t deign to respond, since Fai had done the saving in the water. His head was clearing, but his chest was burning, and his throat was on fire. He hooked his remaining arm through the hole, making sure Fai was threaded through it too.

“Hold on,” he said to Fai. Fai looked at him, soaking wet, and close, ice cold against his side, and then he reached over to grip Kurogane’s shirt at the shoulder.

“You too.”

They were hauled up by a few of the crewmembers, and collapsed onto the deck. Alarming weakness spread through Kurogane’s limbs, and he coughed into the deck, while Fai huddled next to him. It was late and cold, and the wind was still blowing.

“Any sign of Syaoran?” someone asked him, and Kurogane shook his head, eyes closed and still panting.

Then, he heard the crying.

Kurogane looked up, fighting shivers as he supported himself on the one remaining arm he had, and saw Sakura turned towards Touya’s chest, surrounded by Tomoyo on the other side. Her shoulder’s shook, and Kurogane knew then that Sakura really had loved Syaoran. And now he was gone.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Tomoyo was murmuring, but Sakura didn’t seem to hear here, only hugged her tightly.

Touya, however, didn’t blame Tomoyo. He was glaring straight at Fai.

“We shouldn’t have let you aboard,” he said, and Fai looked up at him with his wet hair dripping into his eyes, and an open mouth. Then he closed it, and smiled painfully, before standing and walking away.

~~

They abandoned the _Princess_ , letting the ship, crewless and alone, list in the raging storm. The rain had started, and they quickly lost sight of the ragged object, and the island it would remain by in the grey mist. Dawn had lightened the sky, and much of the crew had gone to bed.

Kurogane had not bothered to even change, only wrapped himself in a black slicker, and pulled a waterproof tarp across his shoulders. He held it closed with his single hand against his chest, and he was chilled to the bone. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to move.

There had been no sign of Syaoran after Fai lost hold on him. The knock on the head, combined with the storm and the horrific collision between the ships, made Kurogane think that nothing would ever be found. They’d lost a valued crewmember, and a good person… it hit the whole ship hard.

Sakura was asleep, finally. Tomoyo had gone with her, and he hoped they were comforting each other. Touya had ordered they set sail, and so the crew did, muted and quiet away from that place of disaster.

Fai had disappeared. He was probably below, but the sleeping area was pretty public, with bunks in rows and only a little space between them. Kurogane only hoped that Touya didn't find him. He feared the power Touya had over the crew, and the words he was saying. If he labeled Fai as a bad omen, because of his apparent bad timing, his flippant attitude or his sudden appearance, then he could have a bad time of it. Seamen were ill tolerant of albatrosses, even in this day and age.

But then, there was the matter of what he’d seen under the water. Monsters or sea demons or the souls of the drowned… he didn’t believe in any of that, but there had been something there. Something powerful, and ancient. It had even seemed for a moment that Fai was a part of it. That he was one of whatever thing it was. It confused Kurogane, but it didn’t alarm him.

Kurogane let out a breath, his lungs still sore, and let himself consider why. Only a few days ago, Kurogane had been ready to skewer the idiot on his sword. Now, he’d fought with him, comforted him, and nearly died to save his life. He didn’t know what had changed, but it had irrefutably.

“Kurogane-san!” called out a voice; close behind him, but loud to be heard over the storm. Kurogane was still standing out on the deck, with his face and head exposed to the weather. Sakura was standing behind him, in an oil slicker and a hat, and the water dripped off the brim in a steady stream. Her face was red and puffy, and she looked far smaller than she usually presented. Kurogane blinked through the water, realizing just how wet and cold he was. 

“What are you doing out here, Captain?” he asked, his voice softer than usual. Sakura didn’t reply for a long moment, coming to lean on the rail.

“I could ask the same about you. You’re soaked, you should come get dry.” She spoke quietly, pained.

Kurogane ‘tched, and turned his face back to the sea, blinking rainwater out of his eyes.

“We’re all soaked.”

“But not all of us got dunked in the sea, Kurogane-san,” Sakura said, and Kurogane felt a pang go through his chest. He’d liked the kid.

“Not all of us came out of it again either,” Kurogane whispered, not wanting to say it.

Sakura’s face spasmed, and she lowered her head to hide behind the hat brim.

“He- he can’t be gone…”

Her voice was rough, caught up in a sob, and Kurogane looked at her in alarm. Dammit, he wasn’t good with crying…

Awkwardly, he lifted his remaining elbow, and put it around Sakura’s shoulders. She leaned against his side, sniffling.

“Kurogane-san, I need to talk to you,” a voice called out. Touya strode up, under his own coat and hat, as the rain continued to pour down.

“Not now, brother,” Sakura said, still leaning against Kurogane’s side, but Touya was insistent.

“I’m sorry, Sakura. But I need to speak to him. We need to do something before it’s too late. ”

Kurogane frowned at him, feeling the confrontational tone make him bristle.

“What?”

“What do you know about Fai?” Touya asked, and the storm around them stilled for a moment.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kurogane said, though he had a feeling he’d be able to guess.

Touya leveled a look at him, his own glare on his face.

“I think you know what I mean.”

“That omen shit.” It wasn’t a question. “He’s an idiot, but he’s not bad luck.”

“You don’t know that!” Touya said, and then he was in his face, and Kurogane dropped his tarp to grab his collar. Small hands wrestled both their arms down, coming in between them.

“Stop, stop!” Sakura ordered, in her captain voice, and Kurogane turned away, growling. “Touya, now is not the time to be throwing accusations. Kurogane-san, calm down.”

But Kurogane knew as well as they did that an accusation of bad luck aboard a ship was serious. It was the reason that so many years ago, women weren’t allowed aboard as sailors, and why there were still prejudices against the strange and unknown at sea. Sailors were superstitious, and if the crew as a whole labeled Fai as an omen of misfortune, his very life could be in danger.

“Tell him to shut up about stuff that isn’t true,” Kurogane said hotly, and Sakura held up her hands, looking pained.

“It is true, and you know it!” Touya shouted, and Kurogane clenched his fist.

“Touya!” Sakura said, and then took a breath. “If it’s true or isn’t, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that we get on our way, and leave this place.”

Kurogane stilled, and then bent to swipe up his tarp. Because what she said was correct: it truly didn’t matter if it was actually true that Fai was a curse. If the crew _thought_ it was true, that would be enough.

Kurogane turned back to the siblings, growling into Touya’s face.

“You keep your mouth shut,” he hissed. “We don’t need rumors flying around, on top of everything else.”

Touya’s eyes were fiery on him. “What is he to you, Kurogane-san? That you’d endanger the rest of the crew to keep him with you?”

Kurogane turned away, and stormed off, aware that he was proving a point, but unsure which one it was: his own, or Touya’s.

~~

“He’s right, you know,” said a voice from the shadows, as Kurogane descended the ladder below deck with difficulty. He cursed at the absence, and stumbled off the bottom, before looking up. It was Fai, his voice so quiet he almost didn’t recognize the tenor.

“You were listening,” he said, unsurprised. It wasn’t the first time, after all. “Don’t listen to that guy, he’s just scared. Saying stuff he doesn’t understand.”

Fai came forward, and in the dim light from the above deck lamp, Kurogane could see that he’d changed and his hair was beginning to dry in stringy frizz. He looked pale, pained; shaken like some irrefutable truth about his universe had suddenly been proved wrong.

“You’re the one that doesn’t understand, Kurogane,” he said, silencing Kurogane briefly with the rare full name. Fai met his eyes. “You have no idea what I am.”

“You’re not a bad omen,” Kurogane said. “They don’t exist.”

Fai --damn him-- smiled, sweet and sad.

“You’re honestly the first to say that. But it’s true, Kuro-san.”

Kurogane watched him, and realized, suddenly, that if the accusations came up… if they decided that Fai deserved to be locked up, marooned or worse, that he wouldn’t fight back. He honestly believed that he was responsible for all the bad things that happened around him.

With a growl, he glanced around, and then grabbed Fai and manhandled him down the hall and into the radio room where Syaoran had just sat, trying to get ahold of Tomoyo. He closed the door firmly, and then growled at Fai.

“You asshole,” he growled. “Do you _want_ the crew to toss you overboard? Or leave you marooned, like those pirates?”

Fai chuckled, but his eyes were pained. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Kurogane gaped at him, taking in how Fai wasn’t afraid, was simply resigned. Solemn and still; the face under the silly mask.

“You- you’ve done this before, haven’t you? Come aboard, and just let everything be blamed on you. That was why you were floating out there in the first place, wasn’t it?”

Fai half smiled, and shrugged. “They’d left me food and water this time. That was nice.”

Kurogane whipped around and rammed his knuckles into the door, wincing as the wood splintered around his hand. Fai jumped forward in alarm, pulling his hand into his and looking at the abrasions. Kurogane didn’t care, and growled, tugging his hand away to fist at his side.

“You’re not responsible for all the bad crap that happens. It doesn’t make sense!”

“It does,” Fai said, a note of pleading leaking into his voice. “I’ve always been bad luck for those around me. So many people- people I loved - have died because of me! Syaoran is dead, because of me.”

Kurogane shook his head, pain and frustration tightening his throat. It hurt, that Syaoran was gone. He hadn’t known him long, but he’d appreciated his forthrightness, and his earnestness to learn and do all that needed to be done. But, Fai couldn’t think it was his fault…

He knew then that there would be no way to convince Fai that this luck he was talking about didn’t exist. Not really. Fai believed it, just as the crew believed that Fai was the cause. It would be enough for everything Kurogane feared to come true. But, that was all the more reason to fight against this. He could convince the crew. He couldn’t let the crew’s prejudices make them murderers. And he couldn’t let Fai die.

“Fai,” he said, and Fai paused, blinking at him. Kurogane realized he didn’t know if he’d ever called him by name, and not an insult. “I’m not going to let them take you.”

Fai sighed, and stepped closer to him. He laid an ice-cold hand on his cheek, and looked at Kurogane. His eyes were liquid and dark.

“You may not have a choice, Kuro-san,” he said, sadness in every word. Then he leaned up, and pressed a kiss to Kurogane’s cheek, and Kurogane felt his chest tighten. “Thank you, for believing in me. I wish it were enough.”

Fai stepped back, looking at him for another long moment, before he slipped out the door. Kurogane watched him walk away, and then turn back for a moment.

“I won’t allow anyone on this ship to be put in danger because of me, Kurogane. I hope you understand that. I’m sorry.”

He left, and Kurogane felt that tight feeling in his chest, sink as a knot of fear into his stomach.

~~

Exhaustion weighed down Kurogane’s movements as he changed, tugging the shirt on over his head, and pulling an extra coat on, leaving the sleeve flapping. He couldn’t manage the buttons, and cursed. He knew he should sleep - he’d been up all night, and tensions had been high, not to mention almost drowning. But, anxiety was still thrumming through his limbs, and he wanted to get back above, and keep an eye on Fai, and the crew. He wanted to make sure he could calm any issues that came up, until they were more removed from the place they’d lost Syaoran, and from the fears of the night. He wanted to count on Sakura to be level headed, and not let anything get out of hand, but he knew she’d taken a blow. Kurogane didn’t want to put more on her. And Tomoyo was somewhere on this ship, and he felt an urgency to make sure she was all right.

Once, when they were children - he eleven, and she an imperious eight - she’d declared herself a princess and knighted him with a twist of driftwood. Since that day, he’d called her Princess, even in his memories of her. He hadn’t been playing in those pledges of loyalty, though it had been just a game at the time. He needed to go find her.

But, true to her contrary nature, she found him instead.

“Do you need help, Youou?” she asked, and Kurogane looked up to see her leaning on the beam of his bunk, her hair twisted up and still damp, and in some of Sakura’s clothes. She looked pale, but more put together. Kurogane looked at her, and grunted, allowing her to come over and button up his coat.

Tomoyo leaned back; looking him over and Kurogane squirmed under her familiar assessment. Then, she snapped her fingers, and pulled a long pin out of her hair. This she used to fold and attach his hanging sleeve to the outside of his coat.

“There, now you look proper,” she said, and Kurogane half smiled, and put his hand on her head.

“Thanks,” he said, ever unskilled with words. “You okay?”

She twisted her lips up, smiling too only halfway. “I’m fine.”

Kurogane gave her a stern look. “C’mon.”

Tomoyo sighed, and bit her lip, looking up at him.

“I saw some things that no one would believe.”

Kurogane remembered the face he’d seen in the water, the hanging fear that Fai was right and he was cursed, and nodded.

“I know what you mean.”

Tomoyo looked behind her, towards the upper deck. “Your Fai is a concern for the rest of the crew, isn’t he? That he’s a curse.”

“I don’t believe that,” Kurogane said. Tomoyo shook her head, still smiling sadly.

“It doesn’t matter what you believe. It’s what they believe.”

Kurogane wanted to protest, to say that he refused to accept that, but he had no way with words, and he knew that his blustering and anger wouldn’t convince the masses.

Tomoyo looked upwards again, like she’d heard something. Voices rising, even above the sound of the wind.

“It may be too late already,” she whispered, and Kurogane blinked at her, before he scooped up his sword belt and ran towards the ladder. Gripping the leather between his teeth, he used his arm, and shoulder to clamber up, and the voices on the deck came into sharp focus as he got to the top.

The weather had changed again, but not for the better. The deck was still slick with rain, but it had stopped down pouring, giving way to heavy churning clouds, and whistling wind. The midmorning sun was hidden, and it was almost as dark as it had been last night.

Out on the main deck, there was a knot of people against the rail, and others standing further back as if unsure. Yukito was there, and he looked anguished. Sakura was in his arms, her face white and so so young. Kurogane shoved past them, and Tomoyo followed behind him in the space he left.

Of course, at the front of the mob, angry and tense, was Touya, backed by other sailors. There were friends of Syaoran, and those who had family or lovers aboard, all of whom would be terrified of an omen of misfortune hurting those they cared about. And Fai, Fai was huddled against the rail, between the men and the raging sea.

“It’s his influence that is bringing this hell on us! He’s the reason Syaoran is dead! If he’s gone, we’ll be safe!” Touya yelled. Fai was disheveled, and it became clear why when Touya lifted him up by his collar. “We don’t want cursed men on our ship!”

The mob behind him yelled in agreement. Fai looked wan, and didn’t respond. Touya tossed him to the deck, and pointed.

“Fai D. Flourite, get off our ship.”

As Kurogane got closer, he saw Fai twist his lips in a humorless smile. Beneath him, he clutched his small pack.

“Honestly, I was trying when you stopped me,” he said, and a murmur went around the crowd. Touya gaped at him.

“So you admit it?”

“Yes,” Fai said, and something shifted in the energy of the crowd. Horror grew that Fai could so easily say it. _What if he just ends up on another ship?_ they were whispering. _He killed Syaoran on purpose..._ they said. Kurogane looked around in a rising panic as he pushed through, glaring at those he could.

Touya was staring at Fai, shocked and white-faced. “You’ll just do this again, won’t you? Aboard the next ship…”

Fai looked up, looking so sorrowful. Touya took a step back, unsure now of the proper course of action. Kurogane knew what his was, though.

Stepping out of the mass of people, he moved to stand in front of Fai. He held his sheathed sword at his side, and he scowled at them all, as he let his opinion be clear.

“Oi!” he yelled, over the mutterings of the crowd, and the “Leave him alone, you idiots!”

Touya didn’t speak, but someone else in the crowd yelled out. “But he’s cursed!”

“There’s no such thing as curses!” Kurogane said. “You’re just stringing together crap, and calling it a pattern.”

Touya shook his head. “He’s admitted it, Kurogane. You can’t protect him. He has to go.”

Kurogane peered over the crowd, and saw Sakura, still behind held by Yukito. She looked afraid, and young. He couldn’t ask her to fix this.

“Then let him go. But I’m going with him. I won’t let you kill him.”

Touya looked distressed. “We wouldn’t-”

“No, don’t let him go do this again!”

“He’s got Kurogane under his spell, don’t listen!”

“Kill him, before he infects us!”

Kurogane couldn’t tell who was speaking, but the words chilled him to the bone. He looked back at Fai and saw that he was staring at him, in wonder and anguish.

“Kuro-tan, no,” he whispered, but Kurogane had decided. He used his teeth to draw the sheath off his sword, and then stood with a naked blade in front of the crowd, between them and Fai.

“None of you will touch him,” he growled.

Then, a call went out from the back, from one of the people who weren’t in the mass.

“Sails! Sails on the horizon, heading towards us!”

Distracted from Kurogane and Fai, the crew turned to look over the rail, and then a scream rose up, unsettling and high. It was Tomoyo, looking terrified. Kurogane turned, and saw that Fai had gone even more limp, holding on to the rail with a white face, and closed eyes. Kurogane wished for both his arms, so that he could hold onto Fai, and his sword.

“Hey,” he said, urgently. “Stay with me.”

Fai opened his eyes, and looked at him, wide eyed and disbelieving. Kurogane could only give him a glare back. It seemed to draw Fai a little out of whatever terror he was feeling.

Meanwhile, Sakura pushed forward, her face worried.

“Tomoyo-chan, what is it?” she asked, coming and taking her into her arms. Kurogane glanced over towards the sea, and saw the tall sails in the distance, closer than she should have been, if the lookouts had been doing their job. He could tell the sails were dark, and ragged.

Tomoyo took a shuddering breath, and clutched at Sakura’s face. “It’s them, they’ve come. They said they’d find you.”

Sakura brushed Tomoyo’s hair back, trying to comfort. “Sh, sh, it’s going to be alright, I promise. No one will find me.”

Tomoyo looked so afraid, and so Sakura tucked her under her arm, and then looked up at the rest of the crew. By chance, or on purpose, she and Tomoyo now stood between Touya and the mob, and Kurogane and Fai. There was a waiting silence, as Sakura looked at them all with pain in her eyes.

“I’m sorry I let this go so far,” she said, and in anguish she looked at her brother. “You’ve all be so afraid, and so worried, and I haven’t reassured you, mired in my own pain. And now look at us. Fear has almost made us murderers, of a man who came to us for help.”

She looked back at Fai, who still stood behind Kurogane. “Fai-san, I’m sorry. Your safety has been threatened. I will stand with your staunch defender,” she raised her voice and spoke to the crowd again. “And say to the rest of you, that we will not become a lynch mob, deciding who lives and dies by who yells the loudest. We will not allow bad luck or curses to be our guide. We make our own luck!”

The tension of the mob abruptly snapped. Kurogane saw people look down ashamed, and others wipe their eyes, looking shocked at what they’d almost done. Yukito came up and pulled Touya into his arms. There was still fear, still uncertainty, but Kurogane allowed himself to lower his blade slightly.

Sakura looked out towards the water, where the ship was closer. As if it were bringing it with it, there was a line of dark clouds behind it, and the sea was rolling even more than it had been. More than that, Kurogane could feel the sense of malice that seemed to emanate from the vessel as it approached.

“Sailors!” she continued, “A ship is bearing down on us. If they don’t answer our hails, or change their course, we will assume they mean to attack us. _Mokona_ we will fight! We may meet Tomoyo’s sea creatures, or pirates, or men like us, but we will prevail! We will make it known that this crew,” she turned to look at Kurogane and Fai again, and her face gentled. “And everyone in it, are the fortunate ones!”

The crew didn’t cheer, but there was a new life in their faces. A relief that they hadn’t gone down that path. Sakura gave more orders, to hail the ship on the radio, and prepare the deck for battle should it come to it, and the crew moved off. Kurogane looked back to see Fai looking at Sakura, and tears shimmered in his eyes.

“Sakura-chan,” he choked. “You can’t- I am-”

“Shh,” Sakura hushed him. “This is my ship. And I say, that aboard her, you are an omen of good fortune. And if you wish it, there is a place among my crew.”

“But-” Fai said, but Kurogane punched him in the arm with his sword hilt.

“Shut up,” Kurogane said, and Fai whined, rubbing his arm.

“That hurt, Kuro-tan.”

Sakura smiled, and then looked at Tomoyo. She was still scared, and Kurogane wished again that he had more arms, so he could put a hand on her head to reassure her.

“Tomoyo-chan,” she said, taking the other woman’s hands in hers. Sakura looked worried. “What did you mean that they are looking for me, specifically?”

Tomoyo shook her head. “I don’t know. He-, he mentioned the Mokona, and he said your name… I don’t know how he knew.”

Sakura nodded. “What can we do? If these are the same creatures that took your crew, then how can we fight them?”

Tomoyo looked at her, painfully. “I wish I knew, Sakura-chan. But if anyone can find a way, you can.”

The noise of the preparations reached them, and Kurogane held his sword tighter. Sakura turned away from them all, looked out to the sea, and tugged her hat down tighter.

“We won’t lose,” she murmured, and Kurogane believed her.

~~

The ship neared, and the storm worsened. Waves crashed up over the rails of the _Mokona_ and the water began to reflect an unpleasant yellow from the evil looking sky. The wind howled in gusts that blew hats off, and flapped the sails so hard that Kurogane worried they might split.

Kurogane stayed near a quiet Fai, as they awaited the battle ahead. No one had answered their hails, but Kurogane knew that Sakura would try once more over a loudspeaker, trying for a peaceful situation. Judging by Tomoyo’s experiences, it would prove no use.

Fai leaned on the rail, looking out towards the ship, with his hair flying around his face. Kurogane held onto his sword, looking out beside him.

“You better not be thinking of giving up, or something dumb like that,” Kurogane said, breaking the quiet. Fai, still looking overwhelmed, laughed. It wasn’t his old laugh, but a strange, broken one. It was probably close to the most honest noise he’d ever heard from him.

“Oh, Kuro-tan… you and Sakura shouldn’t have done that.”

Kurogane grit his teeth.

“I’ve made my choice. Now you make yours.”

Fai was silent, and then moved back from the rail. Something flashed, and Kurogane saw that Fai had picked up a knife. It looked like a kitchen knife, but he felt confident that Fai could use it skillfully. After all, he’d faced his sword with only a stick on that island. Fai held it out, battle ready.

“I’ll fight today, Kuro-san. And pray my curse doesn’t kill us all…”

Kurogane felt his face stretch into a grin, and he held Fai’s eyes for a long moment, until he too smiled. It was that cutting one, from the fight on the island.

“Good,” he said, and then the ship was close enough to see clearly, through the storm.

It was far from seaworthy, with rags for sails, black and fluttering, and coral and barnacles rotting the hull. Holes were visible in the waterlogged wood, and behind, movements could be seen, of things far from human.

Sakura spoke out above the noise, through a speaker.

“This is the merchant vessel, _Mokona_ , captained by Sakura Kinomoto. We are peaceful in these waters, but we will fight if provoked. Be warned!”

There was no response, save for some sort of frenzy that rose up at Sakura’s name. Kurogane didn’t think they’d be negotiating. Then, the _Mokona_ collectively shrank back as the population aboard the other ship became clear.

They were without description. Men, almost, rising out of the water, and off the deck of the other ship. Water logged hair, and skin pulling away from bone in wet tears. Neither living nor dead, but still breathing through saturated lungs with wet rasps. Staring with bloated eyes, and reaching with spongy fingers. Then, there were the ones that had sea creatures seeming to grow all over them - the ones with bony coral outcroppings, like the ship herself, or the body parts of crabs, or fish, scales glinting in the sun. They were horror itself. And when they boarded, they fought with a fury.

The sailors met their enemies, and the cannons crashed.

_Boom!_ went the first volley of cannons, blowing useless holes in the other ship. Water rushed in, but it made no difference. Touya ordered that they fill the cannons with shrapnel instead, to take out the flesh targets instead.

Pistols were drawn, and crackled over the decks of the ships, blasting back the sea creatures. Kurogane didn’t bother with a gun, but held his sword out as the monsters drew near. Fai was beside him, holding out a knife, and that was all he’d asked for.

They fought.

Kurogane wasn’t quite recovered from his near drowning, and unused to fighting without his other arm. One-handed and off balance, he swung his sword with grunts and pants, slicing down enemies, and trying to stay alive. Fai covered his weak spots, and together they held their ground, and pushed the monsters back towards their own ship. But, the Mokona was getting overwhelmed.

All around him, his crewmembers were crying out in pain, being killed or wounded. They were a small crew, and so many had fallen already. Kurogane saw Tomoyo take a hit to the arm, and fall, and Touya leaping up to defend Yukio while he stumbled. Sakura was a whirlwind fighting with her short sword, and Kurogane knew that if Syaoran were here, he’d be right alongside her, as always.

But they were losing.

There was nothing they could do. Fai looked around with wide eyes, when Kurogane paused, and then his slim fingers fell on Kurogane’s wrist, lowering his sword.

“Kuro-sama, we’ve got to stop this.”

Kurogane panted, staring at him.

“How.”

Fai bit his lip, before he tugged on Kurogane, and pulled him after him. Fai flew through the battle, avoiding getting cut down only by the skin of his teeth, and Kurogane ran after him, still clashing swords with sea monsters, and drowned men. Fai ran all the way to the rail, and stepped up to hang from the rigging.

Kurogane dropped his sword, to grab the back of his shirt; afraid suddenly that he was going to throw himself into the sea, rather than stay to fight. But Fai looked back at him and smiled, as if he was asking him to trust him.

Then, he sucked in a great breath, and yelled.

“Sea King! I, Fai Flourite, wish to renegotiate the terms of our agreement!” His voice was loud, and cut through the noise of the nearest battles. People turned to look at him, including Kurogane himself. Agreement?

But there was movement on the other ship, the sails flapped harder, and then rope and cloth parted to reveal a person, stepping forward. He was a man, but unlike any seafaring man Kurogane had seen. His dark hair was long, made wild by the raging wind, but acting more like he was underwater, and he wore robes shimmering like the sea itself. He wore a crown of coral, and his beardless face was drawn in pain and anger.

He came to the rail, and stood, stately and silent. The fighting stopped.

The crew of the Mokona looked around in confusion, as their monster opponents retreated. Kurogane looked up at Fai, who stared straight across the water to the man’s face.

“The Sea King?” he asked, quiet. Fai replied without removing his gaze.

“That story I told you was true, Kuro-tan. Well, partially.”

Fai didn’t have time to explain further, as now, the Sea King came towards them, speaking across the rails.

“Fai,” he spoke, in a voice that seemed as old as the sea itself, though his face was young. “Fai, you have no longer been fulfilling your end of our agreement.”

With a wince, Fai shrank back, and then lifted his chin.

“You also have failed in our bargain,” Fai said.

Sakura, nearer to them than Kurogane expected, let out a gasp. Kurogane glanced at her, and then back to Fai, to this confrontation that he didn’t understand.

The Sea King reared back, shaking his head.

“I kept our bargain, child. The boy yet lives.” And as he snapped, a pair of his men came from below, dragging a struggling figure between them. Kurogane saw red-brown hair, but it was Sakura’s yell that identified him fully.

“Syaoran!” she cried, and he fought against the arms that held him, hearing her voice.

“Sakura!” he screamed, and was held down harder. Kurogane looked up at Fai, and saw that his grip on the rope had gone slack, his face gaping.

“So, he didn’t die…” he whispered, as the Sea King began speaking again.

“I promised you that no one would die, because of the influence of your curse. That was your wish. And in return, you promised you would help me fulfill my wish. You’ve betrayed me, Fai.”

Fai shook his head, now looking painfully between Syaoran and Sakura.

“I can’t help you anymore, Sea King!”

Fai took a breath, and swept his arm back towards Sakura. “What you seek stands before you, and I promise she will have nothing to do with you. Neither of our wishes will be fulfilled.”

There was a pause, as all listening tried to comprehend what Fai meant. The Sea King stared at Sakura, while everyone else looked between Fai and the Sea King himself. Sakura, looking uncomfortable, stepped forward.

“What do you want of me?” she demanded, and the Sea King drew in a wet, shuddering breath.

“My daughter- you are her!” he marveled, and Sakura blinked. Fai spoke.

“My assignment was to find you, Captain. The reincarnated daughter of the Sea King. To get picked up by ships, and see if any of the women aboard fit certain characteristics. She had to be born on the sea, and love it as much as her father does. Your eyes are green as the sea. Once I suspected, I was to contact the Sea King, and he would to find out for sure. Those I was wrong about… well, you see them before you.”

“But you were sure about me?” Sakura said, and Fai looked at her.

“I knew you wouldn’t want to go with him. Your crew was too important to you. And I couldn’t let his change you all if I was wrong, like I was on Tomoyo’s ship.”

Tomoyo gasped, and looked at him again. “It _was_ you. How- how did I not recognize you?”

Fai lifted his fingers, and wiggles them a little. “I have some illusionary skills myself. I’m so sorry.”

Tomoyo swallowed, but didn’t reply. Fai didn’t seem to expect her to. He turned back to the Sea King, and spoke again.

“Too many people have been taken, and changed. Too many have died because of me. I won’t do it anymore.”

The Sea King’s face darkened in anger, and his rage began to flow out of him palpably.

“My daughter _will_ come with me. And you, Fai, I have no more use of you.”

The wind picked up with a vengeance, and Fai nearly lost his balance. Kurogane yanked him down from the rail, and Fai fell against him. Kurogane could feel him shaking. The waves rose, crashing below them, and making the ship sway wildly.

“What do we do?” Kurogane yelled and Fai’s ear. Fai pulled back only enough to show his despair.

“There’s nothing,” he choked.

“Syaoran!” Sakura yelled, cutting through the noise. She’d rushed to the rail when Syaoran was brought up, and now she leaned over. Syaoran was across, and reaching for her, his brown eyes large in a white face. Before their eyes, he was dragged back, struck, and flung to the deck. She screamed in horror, and then looked over at Kurogane and Fai. Meeting Fai’s gaze, she stared, before her face firmed.

“I’m going over there.”

“Sakura-chan, that’s exactly what he wants, he-” Fai was cut off.

“I have to. He has Syaoran.”

She stood up on the rail that Fai had stood on, pitching forward and back in the movement of the ship. Then, using her sword, cut a length of the rigging, and before anyone could stop her, swung across.

Sakura stumbled as she landed, running to where Syaoran had been tossed. He was limp on the deck. She rolled him over, and Kurogane could only see that he was conscious, before the Sea King reached them.

Fai grabbed his hand, and headed to that same spot on the rail, pulling Kurogane up with him.

“We’ve got to reach her!” he said, and looked around. Kurogane, with only one arm, and his sword arm at that, wasn’t going to be able to swing across, but the ships were very close together, almost as close as the two ships that crunched together earlier. He sheathed his sword, and grabbed Fai’s hand in return.

“We’re going to jump,” he said. Fai blanched, looking at him askance.

“Are you insane? We just got out of the ocean!”

Kurogane braced himself, with a shoulder against the rigging, and watched the roll of the ships. Fai sighed, and readied himself as well, and on Kurogane’s signal, the two of them went flying across, rolling across the rotting deck of the other ship.

Kurogane stood, pulling out his sword again, to see the scene.

Sakura stood, and lifted her sword, standing between the Sea King and her first mate.

“You will not hurt Syaoran,” she said, and the Sea King stopped, looking at her. He looked… happy.

“You’re alive, my daughter.”

Sakura took a breath. “If I was your daughter in another life, I’m sorry for the pain you’ve felt. But _this_ is my life now. This is my ship, and my crew. And I _won’t_ let you hurt them!”

The Sea King wavered.

“But our love was eternal - we swore to find each other in the next life. And you were _taken_ from me, by these humans who you now protect!”

“I am a human! And I will always protect that which I love,” Sakura said. Behind her, Syaoran weakly rose up to his knees, and she spared him a glance. “Always.”

The Sea King roared, his arms flying up and seawater flying to engulf the ship they were on. Sakura dropped to hold on to Syaoran, and Kurogane grabbed Fai’s arm. Water surrounded them, twisting and swirling, and the humans would have screamed, if they could have breathed.

“And you! You knew this!” The water stopped, splashing the deck, and suddenly the Sea King was pointing directly at Fai. “Your wish was dearest to your heart. You too, wished your family’s return. What of _that_ love?”

Fai’s throat worked, pain in his eyes.

“I love my brother, as you love your daughter. But they are both dead. Sakura loves Syaoran, my lord, and he her. That love is here and now. Is it not worth living for?” Fai swallowed, and glanced at Kurogane, his arm still tight in his grasp. “And perhaps I too have found a place, in the here and now.”

The Sea King’s rage faltered, the waters calmed, and he stared at Fai, and then at Sakura, who was clutching Syaoran tightly. Suddenly, he was just a dripping old man, looking incredibly tired. He turned fully, and breathed out.

“I will think on your words…” he turned wet eyes to the sky. “And when I die, whether I return as sea foam or human, I would wish to find a love such as this.” Then, he looked at Fai, and nodded. “You’ve done well. I can only grant part of your wish. But, upon the sea, your curse is lifted. No more will you bring misfortune on others. Your life is your own.”

A wave rose up, this time engulfing them completely. Kurogane held on to Fai, and fought to reach Sakura and Syaoran, but there was little he could do, until they were all slapped down, dripping and coughing to the deck of the Mokona. Kurogane groaned at being completely soaked for the second time in as many days. He didn’t think he had another coat that was dry.

They looked up, to see their crew, standing around them and staring. Tomoyo was standing there, her face white, but triumphant, and Touya had his arms around Yukito, dragging him down with him, to hug Sakura and Syaoran both. A cheer went up. Kurogane turned his head, to see the other ship slipping away, barely visible in a sudden fog bank.

It was over.

Beside him, Fai breathed hard on his hands and knees before he turned to look at Kurogane. His eyes were wide, and as wet as the rest of him, before he launched forward, and threw his arms around Kurogane’s neck. He was sobbing and laughing before Kurogane knew what to do.

“Kuro-tan,” he said, smiling into Kurogane’s neck. Kurogane couldn’t hug back and support himself against Fai’s weight, so he let them both fall backwards. Fai lay on top of him, shaking and Kurogane hugged back with his one arm.

“You’re free, you idiot,” he said, and Fai nodded, crying some more.

The crowd suddenly whooped, and cheered, and Kurogane got him and Fai up enough to see Sakura and Syaoran kiss for a second time, smiling into each other’s lips, and holding each other.

Fai sank back onto his hands, leaning sideways into Kurogane’s shoulder, and smiling at the two kids.

“I’m so glad,” he said, and Kurogane nodded, fighting down a grin as well. Fai nudged him. “Kuro-san’s a big softy isn’t he?” he said, and Kurogane sent back a light punch to Fai’s wet head.

“Shut up, idiot.”

~~

The weather finally cleared, as they sailed away from the place they’d fought the Sea King, and won. Kurogane, still without an arm, but rested and well now, stood at the bow looking out into the distant horizon. It felt good to be moving on again, with a few new crewmembers, and one returned to them again.

Sakura hadn’t left Syaoran’s side since they left, holding his hand and blushing like a schoolgirl. Whatever fear that made her feel like she shouldn’t be with him, had melted away, as the crew smiled on them. As for Kurogane, he knew that if Sakura were happy, she’d be all the better captain for it.

Tomoyo was sailing with them for a while. Still mourning her crew, she was quieter and sadder than he remembered her, but seeing and defeating the creatures that had taken her men had eased some of her burden. She and Fai had talked as well, and while she hadn’t forgiven him completely for lying and bringing those creatures upon him, she understood his anguish too. She was at peace.

Fai too, had some of his burden lifted in the days that followed. The crew no longer feared him, having seen the worse horrors of the sea. Kurogane thought it also eased their minds that the Sea King himself had said he’d no longer be bad luck. Fai was relieved. He would stare out towards the sea, looking pensive, but his joy was obvious.

Kurogane came to stand beside him, and Fai looked up from his musings, and smiled at him.

“Hello, Kuro-tan. Sit with me?” he said, and Kurogane huffed, and sank onto the pile of rope that Fai was perched on, looking out over the rail towards the glittering horizon. It was so nice to see the sun again.

There was a stretch of quiet, and then Kurogane looked sideways at Fai. He was smiling, like he knew what Kurogane was thinking.

“Well, you going to tell me, or what?” Kurogane growled, and Fai laughed. Kurogane could hear the genuine enjoyment in it.

“Sakura asked to see me, in order to make me a job offer,” Fai said, repeating what Kurogane already knew. Kurogane waved his hand between them, in a _go on_ gesture. Fai smiled again. “I wasn’t sure it would be a good idea. After all, I scared everyone here… and I hurt Tomoyo so terribly…”

Kurogane knew it. It ached that Tomoyo was still so sad. But Fai still hadn’t finished his sentence.

“Quit drawing it out. What did you say?”

Fai half sighed, pushing him playfully. “You just don’t know how to enjoy a dramatic pause, do you?”

Kurogane leveled a look at him, and Fai smiled wider.

“I’m staying, Kuro-san. I’ll stay here with you.”

Kurogane didn’t really know what to do with the happiness that rose up in his chest, the relief that nearly made him grin himself silly, like Syaoran did to Sakura. But it was there. Instead, he huffed, and wished he had both arms to fold.

“Well, good.”

Fai laughed. “That’s all you have to say?”

Kurogane felt himself flush, as he looked at Fai.

“I’m glad,” he said, then, and Fai blushed too. He put his fingers on Fai’s face, like Fai had done to him, and pulled his face forward. Fai came willingly, and their lips pressed together. It was brief and warm, and it was nice without the pressure of drowning.

He pulled back, and Fai looked at him, pink cheeked and dazed. Kurogane found he quite liked it. Then he met Kurogane’s eyes, and tears shimmered.

“Me too, Kuro-san,” Fai said. “I’m glad too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Postscript: This fic is my love note to the sailing age, though I did tech-ify it, with slight steampunk elements and other anachronisms. Hopefully it didn’t detract from the setting. I fell in love with wooden sailing ships when I was a teenager, reading the Aubrey/Maturin series cover to cover, and also bits of Hornblower, and every pirate book at my library. I’ve stood on the deck of the Lady Washington, and I built a model of a frigate when I was fifteen. So, I really loved that era, and was drawing on a lot of old research and my memory while writing this. I probably did get things wrong, but hopefully nothing too stand out, for anyone who is familiar with the jargon of sailing. I have provided a glossary of terms I used at the end of this story, and I did try to explain in the text when I could. This was written with great influences from said Aubrey/Maturin series, and also Treasure Planet, Atlantis, and Pirates of the Caribbean, and a little Ponyo, and was written to much of the soundtracks to all those movies. 
> 
> Glossary
> 
> Aboard = On or in a vessel.  
> Ahoy! = A cry to draw attention.  
> Aport = Over to the port, or left side. Similarly, astern = towards the rear of the vessel  
> Batten, batten down the hatches = to prepare for bad weather by securing the hatch covers.  
> Below, below decks = The lower deck, or spaces below the main deck.  
> Berth = a bed or sleeping accommodation.  
> Bow (rhymes with ow) = The front of a vessel  
> First mate = Second in command of a commercial ship  
> Furl = to roll or gather a sail against its mast  
> Galley = kitchen of a ship  
> Gangway/Gangplank = An opening in the rail of the ship to allow passengers to board or leave. A notched board that a person can walk across or down.  
> Grog = Watered down rum, issued in rations to seamen over 20 in the age of sail. I called it sake here, and made a small joke about Fai getting Kurogane’s ration of sake, but Kurogane didn’t find it very funny.  
> Helm = The wheel and wheel area of the ship  
> Helmsmen = The person who steers  
> Hull = The shell and framework of the ship  
> Jib = A triangular sail at the front of a ship  
> Jonah/Albatross = A person who carries a curse, jinx or is just bad luck.  
> Ladder = All stairs and ladders are called ladders aboard a ship  
> League = A unit of length, usually three nautical miles (1 nautical mile is 1.2 land mile)  
> Lee side = The side of the ship sheltered by the wind  
> Lifeboat/Long boat = A lifeboat is a smaller rowing boat. Fai’s had a sail. A long boat is the biggest boat a ship carries. This one had a motor.  
> Port = Left side of the ship  
> Rigging = The system of masts and lines (ropes) above the deck of a ship  
> Schooner = A sailing vessel with two or more sails, but the sails are pointed forward and back, instead of squared to the ship. Tomoyo’s ship was a schooner.  
> Shoal = Shallow water  
> Starboard = The right side of a ship  
> Stern = The rear of a ship  
> Tack = many things, including a ship’s biscuit, a leg of the route a ship is taking, and used in this fic, a length of sail, specifically the front bottom corner.  
> Yard = The horizontal beam a square sail is suspended from.
> 
> All this info and more is available [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_nautical_terms)


End file.
